Spinner
by Perplexity
Summary: Spinner’s End was not the most pleasant of places. Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks as she preferred, could testify to that. PostHBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world do not belong to me. **

**Spinner**

**Chapter 1: Nerves**

Spinner's End was not the most pleasant of places. Nymphadora Tonks (or just Tonks, as she preferred) could testify to that. That awful place was where she was currently being held captive, and she was none too happy about it. She was tied to a chair in the living room, being leered at by none other but Peter Pettigrew, one of the slimiest the servants of Voldemort, not to mention, the smelliest also.

Tonks had been taken captive in a Death Eater raid. She was not quite sure how it happened. She was in the Auror office of the Ministry of Magic filling out tedious paper work. She couldn't understand why the Minister of Magic would be having her doing paper work when there was a war going on, but none-the-less there she was scribbling away at some meaningless document.

Suddenly, there were shouts from down the hall. She had run out with her wand drawn. Leave it to Death Eaters to mess up a day of mind-numbing paper work, she thought as she stunned a tall, masked figure. She had been dueling with one particularly fierce Death Eater when someone attacked her from behind. That someone managed to knock her out. By the painful throbbing in her head, she was pretty sure he had hit her with the bust of Marcus the Moronic that was displayed in the hall that the mêlée had broken out in.

The next thing Tonks saw was an ugly face staring down at her. When she tried to push it away, she found that her hands were bound behind her. She was quite disappointed about that. It made it not only harder to escape, but it also made it hard to get the ugly person to stop breathing on her. She had to resort to different means.

"Pardon me," she started. "But would you mind not breathing on me?"

The person backed up. Wormtail, otherwise know as Peter Pettigrew was now looking at her with vague curiosity. The traitorous mockery of a man looked quite worn. One might even had almost felt pity for him. Almost.

"Where am I?" asked Tonks, figuring that she might as well not panic yet.

"Spinner's End," said Wormtail.

"This is you house?"

"No, but I stay here for now, as my master commands," he replied nervously.

Tonks asked no more questions. She just sat eyeing Wormtail reproachfully as he eyed her with uneasiness. Soon they both became bored and he left to what she assume was an attic. She examined what she could see of the house. It was pretty boring. The furniture was ragged and there was no ornamentation of any type. All there was in the room was some furniture, some quills and parchment and books. Lots of books.

Tonks sighed. She tried to release her bonds, but had no prevail. She then tried to do wandless magic, but that did not work either. So, she sat, as bored as hell until she fell asleep.

A while later she woke up to a crash. She opened her eyes to see that Wormtail has crashed down out of the attic. She looked at him skeptically as he scurried frantically to the next room, where she could here the clatter of pans. "What's going on?" she asked.

"He's home."

"Who?"

She got no answer. Tonks hoped it was not as bad as Wormtail made it seem. She had rather hoped that she would be able to get out of this situation without too much hassle. Another person just added to her problems. She quickly decided to change her appearance. She knew that Wormtail already knew who she was, but wishful thinking made her hope that he wouldn't say anything. Her hair became long and dark, her eyes a muddy brown and her face a bit longer.

The front door crashed open followed by the sounds of someone cursing. Two cloaked figures entered. The taller of the two seemed to be ranting. "Of all things. When we are in front of the Dark Lord, you will let me do the talking. You could have gotten us both killed…"

The figure, whom Tonks assumed to be male, turned a looked at her. "Oh great, a prisoner. Wormtail!" Wormtail scurried in flinching. "What did I say about prisoners? Did I not tell you just to knock them out and throw them in cellar? You disobey me just because of some pretty face…"

Tonks almost began to laugh. Oddly, the whole thing seemed quite humorous to her. Her humor was shot down though, when the man pulled off his cloak.

"Who are you?" said none other than Severus Snape, the traitor. Tonks expression turned to ice.

"No one of consequence, Snivelus," she said bitingly, remembering her cousin Sirius's nickname for him.

Snape expression became even darker, if that was even possible. He dug into his robes to reveal a small flask. She struggled as he wrench open her mouth and dripped a little of the contents into her throat. "Now, let's try again. Who are you?"

"Well you see, it is hard for me to tell you who I am. It takes most people all their lives to find out," she said with a wry smile.

"What is your name?" said Snape gritting his teeth.

"Correstantzatarashiwa," Tonks replied. She knew very well that she was under truth potion. She had not lied at all. She just avoided the answers he was seeking.

"What is your surname, or is that your surname?"

Tonks cursed in her mind. "That is not my surname. My surname is Tonks."

"Correstantzatarashiwa Tonks?"

"Yes?"

"What is your full name?"

"Nymphadora Correstantzatarashiwa Tonks," replied Tonks. She cursed again in her head.

"Nymphadora, how do you come here?"

"Well, I don't really know. I suppose you may be able to apparate, unless you have wards. I would not be surprised if you did…"

"What circumstances brought you here!" yelled Snape, apparently getting annoyed by her twisting of his questions.

"There was a attack at the Ministry. I was knocked out with the bust of Marcus the Moronic. I woke up here," She replied. She could have avoided this question as well, but she thought it not wise to annoy Snape any more than necessary.

Snape glared down at her, his greasy locks falling in his eyes. Tonks shuddered. Snape seemed to notice,

"Are you afraid?" he sneered.

"No."

"You shuddered. Why?"

"I was just thinking about your lack of hygiene. Really, you should wash your hair more; it is rather disgusting. It would look a whole lot better too," said Tonks, not being able to prevent herself. The second figure, who was still cloaked, seemed to bite back a laugh, but Snape looked livid.

"Wormtail!" called Snape. "Why is _she_ here?"

"Master has plans for her. He thinks she will be a valuable asset during the war," answered Wormtail.

"More like a pain in the ass," muttered Snape. Tonks just gave him a sweet smile, which seemed to annoy him even more.

"I try," she said.

"I don't know what Lupin sees in you."

Tonks just glared. That was a bit of a touchy subject to her. She knew he brought it up to provoke her. Then he would have a laugh as she got angry, but was not able to do anything. That is when Tonks realized that the rope on one of her legs was a bit loose and that Snape was standing fairly close to her. One swift kick…thought Tonks.

Snape howled as her foot connected with his shin. She grinned and the cloaked figure was practically doubled with laughter. His hood shook off, revealing a white-blonde haired youth. "Why, isn't it my least favorite cousin!" said Tonks. "I would suggest that you do not follow in the steps of Severus here."

"Don't worry, I won't get close enough for you to kick me. I don't want to be that close to such a filthy muggle-lover," snarled Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, Draco," said Tonks, shaking her head. "I know Snape is filthy, but he is definitely not a muggle-lover. I did once hear a rumor that he had an affair with the Giant Squid, though."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Snape. "Draco, go to bed! Wormtail, get up to the attic! And you," he pointed at Tonks, "SHUT UP!"

Tonks reluctantly did what she was told. She knew she had pushed the limit with the Giant Squid comment, but she really had heard such a rumor, although she really doubted whether it was true. The house quieted until only the soft chirps of crickets could be heard. Tonks slept, rather uncomfortably and while sitting up, but she slept none-the-less.

------------------------

A/N: This story has no direction as of yet, but be assured that when I started fan fiction, I promised myself that I would never start to post a story and leave it unfinished. If it is horrible, I will just have to start over. Thanks for reading!

---Perplexity


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own a Hairy Potter. **

**Chapter 2: Manic in the Morning**

Tonks woke up stiff and sore. Her neck hurt from the lack of support and her legs had fallen asleep. A good smell wafted in from the kitchen, making Tonks' mouth water. Breakfast! She hoped she would get some. She hoped that Snape would not be that cruel, but then again he probably was. The another thought occurred to her. She doubted that Snape would be willing to untie her, and in that case, how was she supposed to use the toilet? These disturbing thoughts left Tonk's head immediately as Draco entered from the kitchen.

"Top of the mornin' to you, Draco. How goes it? Hey, if you wouldn't mind too much, it would be lovely if you could loosen some of these ropes a bit. They are chafing me horribly," said Tonks.

"How stupid do you think I am?" said Draco, glaring at her.

"Very, but that is not the point. Are you making breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't. I am trying only because I don't trust anything Wormtail makes and Snape is at a meeting," glowered Draco.

"Good thinking. I doubt Wormtail washes his hands. I would cook, but I am a little tied up as of the moment. You wouldn't mind sharing some of that breakfast with me would you?" Tonks knew Draco might act like an evil prat, but she knew that deep down he wasn't too bad. Yes, he was arrogant, rude, prejudiced and stuck-up, but he really could be tolerable. She had already forgiven him for trying to kill Dumbledore and setting Death Eaters loose in Hogwarts. She knew that deep down he was just a confused, scared kid, trying to get by in the shadow of an evil father.

"I guess," Draco answered.

It was a bit awkward from there. Draco had no intent of feeding her, but he seemed not to trust her enough to untie her. He finally gave in to untying on of her hands, but he first but a sticking charm on the chair so that she couldn't get up even if she was untied. Tonks, although she was very happy to get breakfast in spite of Draco's cooking, was not happy about the sticking charm. Sticking charms were always uncomfortable.

Draco sat on a chair across for her, eyeing her warily. Uncomfortable with the silence, Tonks decided to strike of conversation.

"So, how's it going?" she started awkwardly.

"How is _what _going?" answered Draco coldly.

"The whole being a minion of You-Know-Who thing."

"Craptactular."

"Good to know. You know, you do not have to be a Death Eater. We, meaning the Order, could help you out."

"That's what Dumbledore said. It is not going to happen, though. I wouldn't stoop so low to siding with Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers. And they wouldn't stood so low as accepting me." Tonks though she saw a tear form in Draco's eye as he said this bitterly. Poor kid, she thought. She knew that she could help him if she got the chance and if he accepted the chance.

"Draco, I know we have never been close cousins, seeing that my mother was a shame to the Black family and everything, but really, I don't think you really hate people as much as you say you do and I think you want a chance. Maybe people wouldn't trust you right away, but they would give you a chance."

"I don't want a bloody chance. I am loyal to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord only. Keep you pathetic offers to yourself," spat Draco, but at the same time, he winked at her and discretely gestured up the attic, where Wormtail was residing. Tonks understood immediately.

"Fine. Have your way, you snarky bastard. Just don't come crying to the order when your whole world has come crumbling out from under you!" Tonks winked back as she said this. They now had an understanding.

It was then that the front door burst open, revealing none other than an irritable-looking Snape. He started rummaging through a stack of books, muttering about "incompetent fools" and "moronic bastards." He then looked over at Tonks and Draco, who were looking at him curiously.

"Why is she untied?" demanded Snape. Draco blanched. "Why did you untie her?" demanded Snape again.

"Breakfast," said Tonks. "It is hard to eat with both arms behind your back."

"Shut up! Draco, why is she untied?"

"As she said, breakfast. I put a sticking charm on her chair, though," said Draco, trembling under Snape's interrogating eyes. Tonks realized that he was using Legilimency on Draco. Snape seemed to accept the answer, even though he was not happy about it.

"Rule number one: do _not ever_ untie any part of the prisoner!" barked Snape.

"Prisoner, am I? I was under the impression that I was just a reluctant guest," said Tonks.

"I said SHUT UP! Draco, go wait for me in the kitchen, we have things to discuss." Then Snape turned to her, tying back up her loose arm.

"Hey, I was using that," said Tonks, looking longingly towards her half-eaten breakfast.

"You my be of use to the Dark Lord, but that doesn't not mean I am not willing to hex you. You will not talk to Draco and you will remain tied to this chair for the duration of your 'visit.' Actually, it would be best if you do not talk at all."

"I have a bit of an objection to that, and I am sure you do as well."

"Oh?" questioned Snape.

"Yes, you see I am in need of using the toilet," said Tonks.

Snape groaned. Obviously, he had forgotten about this part, although it was quite important. Tonks could barely suppress her grin as she saw the Snape's expression.

"Fine," he finally said. He took Tonks unaware and put her under the _Imperius _curse. Tonks knew she could overthrow it, but she was not sure whether Snape knew that or not. He untied her and pointed her in the direction of a small, dirty bathroom. Tonks was disgusted. Apparently, men did not know how to clean. She was not the neatest person, but at least her flat was sanitary. Unfortunately, there was not window in the bathroom. She could make a run for it when she came out, but she was quite sure it would be of no use. Finally, Tonks decided to play along for awhile, to make Snape think that she couldn't overthrow the _Imperius. _ After Tonks finished in the bathroom, she listened to the voice that was telling her to go sit back down in her chair.

After Snape tied her, he let off the _Imperius. _"Better?"

"Much," said Tonks. "But your bathroom is in dire need of a good cleaning."

Snape just scowled and stomped out of the room. He was probably going to talk about his meeting with Draco. Tonks strained her ears to listen, but apparently, Snape had put a silencing charm around the kitchen. She sighed, buts he was pretty sure that it was not because of her, but because of Wormtail. She was positive that no one in that house trusted him in the least.

Tonks had fallen into a stupor by the time Snape and Draco came out of the kitchen. She had been staring at a torn piece of all paper for a very long time. Not, that it was particularly interesting, but compared to the rest of the room it was a hoot. A loud cough struck down her concentration. She glared up at the hook-nosed, greasy haired man with distaste.

"You know, you could have been interrupting something important," she said indignantly.

"Yes, because my wall deserves so much attention," said Snape, his voicing dripping with sarcasm. "We have some matters to discuss, _Nymphadora_.

Tonks knew he had called her that horrendous name just to spite her. She wouldn't admit it, but it did get to her. It wasn't just that he said it, but it was the way he said it. It truly made her want to punch his lights out. Unfortunately, she could not move her arm, so punching was out of the question and after the kicking incident he had bound her legs as well, so kicking was also out of the question. "Yes?" she answered tentatively.

"What is the Order's next move?"

Tonks snorted. "You expect me to answer that?"

"Yes," said Snape, staring into her eyes. Tonks knew what he was trying to do the bloody Legilimens. She would not let him get away with it that easy. She stared straight back at him, changing her eye color as she did, from green, to purple, to blue and back again. Unfortunately, this didn't work in distracting him, but she couldn't break her eye contact. It was partially because she did want to appear to be backing down, but it was also because she had just discovered that Snape had very pretty eyes. It was weird, but true none-the-less.

Tonks wanted to shake the thought out of her head, but she realized that it could be used to her advantage. She opened her mind to Snape, but only let him see want she wanted him to. Not memories, but she let him know her thoughts. She knew she many regret this later, but she did it none the less.

_Wow, Snape has a nice arse, _she thought. It worked. Snape stumbled back with a stunned look on his face. Tonks bit back her laugh as he glared at her. She had a really hard time stopping herself for laughing when, as he turned to find a book, he purposely positioned his hands as to obstruct her view of his arse. It was quite funny.

Draco, who did know of the exchange, looked at both of the curiously.

Snape didn't try interrogating Tonks again for the rest of the morning and all of the afternoon. She guessed that he was still agitated by her sudden interest in his royal rumpus. She found the whole situation hilarious. He spent the whole afternoon avoiding her, studying in the kitchen. Whenever there was a book he needed, he sent Draco to get it.

--

Draco was utterly confused with the turn of events. He had never seen Snape act so dazed and so avoidant of anyone. He guess he saw something odd when he used Legilimency on Tonks. He honestly did not know what to think of it, any of it. He knew that Tonks could be his way to liberator from the clutches of Voldemort. She had seemed to have belief in him, that he was not evil like the rest of them. And she had connections to the Order of the Phoenix. If he played his cards right, he could be free of this whole mess. Only one thing stood in his way.

Draco eyed Snape warily, as he bent over an old musty book. Only one man stood in his way.

----------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! And, yes, this will have a romance. I shudder at the thought, but maybe the Giant Squid will do a cameo. I doubt it, but my head works in mysterious ways.

Thanks again!

---Perplexity


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I Carry a Swotter. **

**Chapter 3: The Stud**

It was to be the second day of her captivity and Tonks was bored out of her mind. Snape had kept Draco busy, so she had no one to talk to. Well, she could have talked to Wormtail, but personally, she'd rather be bored out of her mind than do that. She had always been curious about Wormtail. She remembered him before his disappearance. He was always very pleasant. There must have been something besides fear that had made him so evil. Then again, she knew she could not underestimate the power of fear.

Yet, still, she wondered. She wondered whether he felt any remorse for the horrors he had caused. She also wondered if Snape felt any loathing toward Wormtail because of their history. She knew that Snape did loath Wormtail, but she didn't know whether it lingered from their school days. Tonks decided not to think about it too hard. Either way it did not matter.

Tonks looked down at her watch. It was evening. Her stomach growled. She had not eaten since breakfast the day before. She had tried to say something to Snape earlier, but every time he ignored her. Draco did as well, but Tonks was sure that it was on Snape's orders. Snape was still upset about the night before. Tonks could tell because every time he entered the room he made sure to have a book or some papers to hold behind him to block Tonks' view of his rear end. Tonks had to stifle her laughter each time. It was especially funny because she couldn't even see his rear through his robes.

Tonks was getting cranky. She really wanted to eat, or at least have something to drink. She was sick of being ignored. After the last time, she was quite irked. It was the last straw. She let out a blood-curdling scream. The other three inhabitants of the house all ran in the room. She stopped, seeing that she had their attention.

"What is it?" asked Draco, looking nervous.

"I am hungry," said Tonks with a straight face.

"Are you?" said Snape with a glare.

"Yes," said Tonks looking Snape in the eye, again noting how pretty they were. Tonks scolded herself. Snape just stared back with his expression cold.

"Draco, make Miss Tonks something. Wormtail, we have things to discuss," said Snape.

Tonks was surprised at how well that went. She was expected to have to put up more of a fight. Draco cooked something. Tonks was not quite sure what it was supposed to be, but she ate it happily enough. At least it didn't taste all too bad. The sticking charm was another story, though.

Tonks was a bit suspicious. Snape was up to something. She just knew it. She was not sure, though, was whether Wormtail and Snape were on exactly the same side. She knew they were both on Voldemort's side, but which sides of Voldemort's side? Many made the mistake of thinking that there were just two sides, but she knew better. There were those who supported Voldemort's ideals, but about Voldemort himself, they could not care less. Then there were those who were deeply devoted to Voldemort and lived to do his evil deeds. There were many more degrees than she knew what to do with.

A while later Tonks saw Wormtail go back up to his attic. Snape walked into the room and cast a silencing charm around it. Tonks smirked; she knew Snape did not trust Wormtail.

"Let me guess; you have come to get information out of me?" said Tonks.

"You will tell me the Orders plans," he said with a malicious tone.

"What make you think I know the Orders plans. You know as well as I that no one knows everything that the Order is up to. Well, Dumbledore did, but seeing how he was killed by a filthy coward..."

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME A COWARD!" yelled Snape.

"Touché. As I was saying, it is really no use trying to get information out of me. Any you get will be inaccurate and incomplete," said Tonks, a little bit worried about his explosion.

"_Nymphadora_," spat Snape venomously. "I know you know more than that. I know you harbor important information in that small brain of yours. I will get it, don't you worry. And, I will not let you throw me off with your... your girlish fancies"

Snape's tone sent chills up Tonks' spine, but she felt an urge to laugh at the "girlish fancies" part. Tonks knew that was exactly how to get Snape's goat. Not that she wanted Snape's goat, but anyway, she knew what to do.

"Oh, Severus, you big hunk of manliness, you surely cannot mean that," started Tonks, while she batted her eyelashes. "You know you are flattered by my 'girlish fancies.' Trust me, Remus has nothing on you. Your eyes are much prettier and you have a much nicer arse. Of course, you would be even more studly if you would wash your hair occasionally. I am sure if you did, you would be absolutely sexy—"

"_Silencio_!" said Snape, cutting Tonks off. She glared at him, unable to continue her speech. She smirked though, at his reddened face. "You will not mock me." Again, Tonks just smirked. Unfortunately, a little voice in her head knew that what she had said was true. Not that Snape was manly, but that he had the potential to be absolutely—no, Tonks shuddered. Snape was a slimy, greasy, ugly bastard and that was final.

"_Legilimens!" _ said Snape.

Tonks had been too lost in her own thoughts to see it coming. She raced through memories. She was six, playing Muggle board games with her father. She was eight, standing beside a freshly dug grave, the stone reading _Andromeda Black-Tonks._ She was eleven, boarding the Hogwarts express. She was a young teenager, changing her appearance into that of an older woman so that she could buy some firewhiskey. She was in Auror training, doing hand to hand combat with Kingsley Shackbolt. She talking to Remus and he suddenly leaned his head in... she was in an Order meeting, everyone was sad—no, she would not let him see that meeting. Tonks strained her mind to block out Snape, but he was too powerful.

She jerked her head against the back of the chair, hard. Tonks got dizzy, losing all sight of the meeting. Finally, the room became clearer. Snape was standing in front of her, sneering.

"Constant vigilance, Nymphadora," he said softly and mockingly. "You almost let me see it. You were too weak to even fight me off. I do not know how you ever became an Auror. You are resourceful; I will give you that. Nevertheless, as I said, I will get the information I need. You can fight all you want, but in the end I will triumph."

Snape took the silencing charm off of her. Tonks did not say anything, her head hurt too much. She knew she would have to get out of there soon. Snape was right, she could fight all she wanted, but he would still win. Yet, Tonks smirked, she knew how to make him provoke him and humiliate him. That was power and she knew it. If things got out of hand, she would just have to up the ante a little, and show Snape that he was not as powerful as he thought and that spells could only go so far.

---

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing. I am still trying to figure out where this story is going, but I assure you, it will go. Thanks again!

---Perplexity

PS- slightly so- I absolutely agree, Snape was great in the movie. I was laughing really hard at that part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no do I Carry or Totter. **

**Chapter 4: Books of Doom**

The next day, Both Snape and Wormtail left for some type of meeting. Tonks knew that she could not escape yet; Snape had placed very strong wards upon the house and she knew that he didn't even leave Draco with a wand. Of course, Tonks was not sure how she would escape away; Snape wasn't stupid. Yet, Tonks was sure that in his confidence, that he would slip-up sometime.

Tonks again found herself quite bored. She was sick of her itchy confines and could not stand the silence. "Draco!" she yelled, itching from someone to talk to.

Draco strolled into the room. Tonks though her looked a little worse-for-ware. "What do you want?" he asked in a not very pleasant tone.

"How are you doing?" Tonks asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I am trapped in this forsaken house, how do you think I am doing?" he sneered.

This wasn't exactly what Tonks had in mind for a pleasant conversation, but it was conversation none-the-less.

"Hey at least you aren't tied to a chair. What are you and the ol' Master of grease up to anyway?"

The ends of Draco's lips quirked a tad. "Subtlety isn't one of your strong suits."

"No it is not and I figured that you were to smart to be fooled," said Tonks, hoping that flattery would help her.

"Tell Snape that. He seems to think that I am stupid. Just because I could not kill Dumbledore. Now he acts like he is better than I am. I am a Malfoy and a pureblood and he is just a bloody half-blood. Who has ever heard of the noble family of 'Snape?' Further more, I am seventeen years old! He treats me like I am five!

"I know there is more going on than he is telling me. Why else would you be here? But, no, he decides to leave me in the dark. After all I have done, leading the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, something that no one else could have done, all he thinks I am good for is making stupid potions. _Draco, go get the unicorn horn! Draco, look up the uses of Barticana Fleuratics. Draco, you are not stirring that fast enough! _ I am bloody sick of it!"

Tonks nodded, encouraging him to go on. She was afraid that saying anything at this point would distract him. Barticana Fleuratics...Tonks remembered that from somewhere. Moreover, the unicorn horn. There was something about the two that she was sure that she had heard of before, but she just could not remember.

Another thing had also struck. He knew he could not kill Dumbledore. Tonks was sure that this confession had merit. She was sure that if she played her cards right, she could get him over to her side. He seemed to be on a line; he was not quite evil, but he wasn't good either. But, with a push in the right direction...

"...Snape really needs to good swift kick—"

"He has already gotten that," reminded Tonks, grinning. "What he really needs is to be forced into a bathtub laced with flowers and bubbles. It would probably be torture for him and I would pay to see him show up at a Death Eater meeting reeking of daisies."

Draco let out a laugh. "I would rather shackle him to the ceiling...by his toes."

"Ah, now sound like Filch. What you really have to do is convince Gilderoy Lockhart to give him a singing telegram. I bet no one has ever sang cabaret to ol' Sev."

"Tellygrawm? What's that?" asked Draco, as his laughed about the scenario.

The day went on much like this. Tonks had a lot of fun making up odd torture devices for Snape. Tonks was sure that Draco was warming up to her. This was good for both his and her own good. They just had to keep it secret from Snape and Wormtail.

Snape stormed in the door with Wormtail trailing him in the evening. He was muttering furiously under his breath. "Draco!" he barked. "Help me in the kitchen!"

Tonks tried to crank her neck in the direction of the kitchen, but only succeeded in getting dizzy. She slowly turned back and found herself face to face with Wormtail. She glared menacingly at him and snapped her teeth at him. He just grinned back, which made her feel quite uncomfortable. She itched to slap that grin right off his face.

"You are a lot like Sirius. Did you know that?" said Wormtail.

"Uh, thank you?" said Tonks, quite taken aback. Just the name sent a stab through her heart. She missed Sirius sorely. She shook the pain out, as it would only hinder her.

"It is a pity that he had to die. He would have made a superb servant to the Dark Lord if he had followed in steps of his brother. He would have made the Black family proud. You could fix his mistake and serve the Dark Lord "

"I beg to differ. Sirius would have been a horrible Death Eater. He was too head strong—and he wasn't an evil, spineless moron. And I, being so much like Sirius, am not either. You also forget that the only members of the Black family left are Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrage. I personally rather disappoint them than made them proud," said Tonks coldly.

"We will see if your allegiance is still the same in the end. Sirius was a fool anyway. I am actually happy that that bastard is..."

Wormtail did not manage to get the last word out of his mouth. All the books in the room had started flying hard and fast at him. He shrieked out as he fell to the floor, trying to fight off the old, musty volumes. Tonks was livid. She rarely lost her temper, but when she did, well, it wasn't pretty and, unfortunately for Wormtail, at Spinner's End, there was no Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.

Draco and Snape ran into the living room. From the sound they had thought that Wormtail was torturing Tonks. They were quite surprised to find Wormtail rolling around on the floor screaming, trying to knock away a heavy copy of _Magical Mushrooms_ that had taken to whacking at his head. Draco and Snape just stood there for a few minutes watching the proceedings. Finally, Snape took his wand from his pocket. "_Finite Incantum._"

Snape glared at the tangle of books on his floor. Tonks sensed his malice, but didn't care; she still wore a look of utmost loathing, which was directed at the bruised Wormtail as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Wormtail, Draco! Put these books away!" ordered Snape. "And you," he said turning to Tonks, "refrain from shameful displays of uncontrolled magic, especially when my belongings are concerned." Tonks just glared and stuck out her tongue. "I would also advise you to keep your tongue in your mouth, unless you intend to lose it. We have a guest coming tonight and he will not be as tolerant as I am."

Snape strode back out of the room. Draco was muttering angrily, apparently upset about having to clean up the mess. Wormtail looked like he was afraid that the books were going to start attacking him again. Tonks smirked that this. She was curious, though, about the guest. She knew it could be no one good.

---------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who reviewed. I know this chapter didn't have much Snape and was a bit shorter than I would have liked, but it is important anyway.

Also, I would like to reply to a few reviews:

duj: I agree, Snape is anything but incompetent. I had no intent to make him appear so. Even though it was subconcious, I have reasons for making him like that. Also, really, I do think that his responses to some of the things that Tonks does would not be very competent.

slightly so: No Snape and Tonks romance? Where would the fun be in that? I really don't know whether this will lead to any romance, but I was intending for it to. I do assure you, though, that Snape will not go mushy on you. That would just be icky.

Thanks again!

---Perplexity


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Paul Bunyan. But, really, who would want to own Paul Bunyan? I personally would not want to make that many flapjacks. **

**Chapter 5: He Who Adorns the Throne of Porcelain**

Tonks was nervous. She didn't know who the guest was, but she was sure that it was no one that she wanted to see. She just hoped that it was not whom she thought it was, but all the signs pointed for the worst. Wormtail seemed even more fidgety than normal. Most of the color had drained out of Draco's face and Snape, well Snape was even more unpleasant than usual.

If she had not been so nervous, she would have laughed at Wormtail's behavior. He scurried, just like a rat around the house. She actually caught him starting to gnaw at book that he was getting for Snape. She wondered whether Snape would be upset if he found chew marks on the worn edges of his books. On the other hand, maybe he would overlook that and concentrate on the drool. Tonks dismissed these thoughts quickly. She had other things to worry about and just thinking about Wormtail drool made her shudder.

The was a knock on the door. It rang out once, twice, three times. Snape hurried over, his black robes streaming behind him. Wormtail and Draco assembled themselves. Both looked very pale. Tonks' heart began to beat very fast. All her instincts told her to get out of there fast. Of course, she couldn't do that, seeing that she was tied up in a house of Death Eaters.

"Come in, my Lord," sounded Snape's greasy voice.

"I trust you have been keeping her well?" said a cold voice that sent chills up Tonks' back.

"Yes, my Lord. She is strong. I have been working on a potion to break into her mind. One that will not render her incapable of serving our cause."

"Good," said the voice. "Now, let's see her."

A tall man entered the room with Snape following. It was difficult to quite call him a man. His limbs were long and thin. His face was taut, thin and pale. Slanted red eyes probed the room. Bald and ugly, his face had no true nose; instead, he had slit nostrils like those of a snake. His black robes added to his menacing features. Tonks did her best not to flinch as he leered down at her. _Voldemort._

Tonks was scared. In all her Auror training, there had been no part that said what to do when you are tied in a chair in the living room of a treacherous Death Eater, accompanied by his slimy associate, your possibly evil cousin and the scariest, evilest snake-like dude in all of history. Tonks decided she should write and complain to the Auror Academy about that. They were supposed to prepare them if they met the worst and she was certainly meeting some of the worst.

"Nymphadora, we meet at last. I am assuming you know who I am. Now, let's get down to business. I am having a spot of trouble, you see. I am a most noble soul. My goal is to restore the Wizarding World to its former glory. These Muggles and Mudbloods have been suppressing our world for too long. I will bring our world out of these dark ages. Sure, to do this some have to be killed, but it is all for the good of the world. I, of course, as the leader of this reformation, would take the seat at the throne. Now, there is one person who stands in my way from taking a seat at the throne of the world. Harry Potter. You are to help me destroy him and his inane Order," said Voldemort will a bold confidence.

Tonks did not know how to respond. _Damn the Academy_, she thought. "The only throne you will ever sit on is a throne of porcelain, my friend," she said, not knowing how that came out of her mouth. At that moment, the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. In fact, you would have needed a chainsaw...a very sharp, powerful chainsaw. The kind that Paul Bunyan would have used. Tonks was now wondering why she was thinking about Paul Bunyan rather than the evil bloke that could murder her any second. Fear sure did some demented things.

Wormtail looked scared, as did Draco. Snape also looked slightly nervous. Voldemort glared down at Tonks as she glared back up at him. To everyone's surprise, Voldemort laughed. It was not a nice warm laugh; it was high evil and cruel. It mocked her.

"Your spirit will get you in trouble one of these days, my dear," said Voldemort. "You are lucky that I need you. Now, show us your true form. No? _Imperio!_"

Tonks tried to fight off the voice in her head telling her to do what he said. She knew she could, but then again why not make him think she was weaker than she was? She gave in. Her hair grew to her shoulders from its spiky pink form. It curled and became a chestnut brown. Her eyes changed from a deep blue to a bright green. Her heart shaped face remained almost the same, but it lengthened just a tad. Her cheekbones became a little more pronounced and her lips a little fuller. Her true form. In truth, she looked a lot like her mother. She also looked a little like both her aunts. She hated most of her mother's side of the family, so she had not had her true appearance in year. In fact, most people had never seen it.

"Better," said Voldmort, leering at her. Tonks made a face, but didn't say anything. She looked over to Snape, who had a strange look on his face. "Now, by cooperating with me, you will made things much easier on yourself. It would truly be a pity to have to kill such a lovely member of the Black family, but if you do not cooperate, you may end up just like your dear mother..." Tonks almost growled as Voldemort left his lingering sentence.

"The first thing we need from you is a memory, Well, a few memories to be exact. Snape has informed me that Versitieum and Occumlency will not work well on you. Therefore, he is creating a potion that will give us the memories we need, without rendering you incapable for your primary use. "

"Ha, you really think I am going to cooperate? You can lock me up here with the greasy bastard, the putrid rat and the pallid boy, but you will never get me to cooperate, you vile, disgusting, evil snake, or shall I just call you that freak of a half-blood, Tom Riddle!"

Tonks was screwed. She knew she was screwed. As she said this, she cursed her loud mouth. She took a glance past Voldemort to Snape, Wormtail and Draco. By their expressions, they seemed to know that she was screwed as well. The next moment she was screaming in pain. _Crucious, no doubt_, said a voice in the back of her head, while the rest of her writhed in pain. When the pain let up, she looked up to see Voldemort staring down at her in loathing.

"Never will you let your foul mouth go off before me, ever!" he yelled. "Or else I will see to it that everything you hold dear dies a slow, painful death." All Tonks could do was nod. "And for good measure—"

The pain started again, but this time it was even worse. It shot through her body, worse than a thousand lacerations. She heard herself yell in agony until she finally passed out.

-----------

A/N: A bit darker chapter, no? I hope everyone enjoyed. Thank you to everyone to read and an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed. I thought it would take me much longer to write this chapter and I wasn't going to post it yet, but I feel update happy. I do not know when the next chapter will be up, I am to be rather busy.

Thanks again!

---Perplexity


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I plan to Marry the Rotter. **

**Chapter 6: Scrambled**

Voices sounded in the distance as Tonks awoke. She hurt and she hurt everywhere. She did not open her eyes, nor did she move; she just listened. The voices became clearer and clearer.

"Once we get the information from her the hard part will begin. I am quite disappointed in you Severus; obtaining the information we need should not take this long. Now, after you do obtain the information, her mental state will be very important. Metamorphagus can lose control of their transformations if they become depressed. What will happen is that I will put her under a very strong Imperious and she will take the form of Harry Potter. It has recently been exposed that he has disappeared, but is still alive. The magical world has put their hope in him. They will crumble if they think he is dead. We will have Miss Tonks show up in the Ministry of Magic in his form. You and Draco will follow under an invisibility cloak. When the time strike right you will kill her and Apparate back here with her body. Actually, while you are at it kill a few of those Muggle-lovers at the Ministry as well."

"Yes, my Lord, but what if the real Harry Potter returns?" said the greasy voice of Snape.

"By the time he returns people will have lost hope. It takes little time for them to do that. Ever since you killed the fool, they have been on the edge of breaking. After the news of Harry Potter's 'death' hits, I will send in the Inferi and then my Death Eaters. The rest of the world will either submit or die," cackled his most supreme evilness.

Tonks barely prevented herself from shuddering. She had to pretend to still be unconscious. She was not sure how long she had been knocked-out, but it could not have been too long. She remembered that if you lost consciousness during the Cructious you were normally out a couple hours, so no one would expect her to be awake.

"A most excellent plan, my Lord," said Snape. "It shall be done."

Tonks heard them move. All four of them moved away from her, probably towards the door. As the voices faded, fatigue hit her. She was asleep before she had time to thinks about how she was going to get out of this mess.

---

Tonks woke to the smell of toast and what she thought was scrambled eggs. It smelt particularly good to her since she hadn't eaten anything since the morning before. She had gotten extremely hungry by the time Snape stomped into the room.

Snape was carrying plate of breakfast. Tonks mouth watered as she saw breakfast being carried by a sexy man. If Tonks' hands had not been tied behind her, she would have smacked herself. She was being held captive by a greasy bastard, who happened to be evil and plotting her demise and the slaughter of a whole lot of people, and all she could think about was that somehow he was sexy. Tonks thought she must be going mad.

Snape set the plate right in front of her, but he didn't untie her hands. Tonks glared at him menacingly and he just glared back. "I told you, Nymphadora, that your cheek would not be tolerated by our guest. I had thought that you had a very small brain, but I was disappointed to find out that you didn't even have one," sneered Snape. "Your stupidity will end up getting you killed one of these days."

Tonks bit back her retort, knowing that it would give away that she knew of Voldemort's plan. Tonks hoped that throwing Snape a dirty look would suffice.

"Don't make faces, Nymphadora, otherwise your face may someday stick like that," said Snape mockingly, giving her two hard pats on the cheek. He then put a sticking charm on her and untied her hands so that she could eat.

Tonks ate grudgingly, continuing to throw Snape dirty looks. She was halfway into the plate before she realized that something tasted a bit off. She at first dismissed it as just the way Snape's cooking would taste, but then she realized that she had been very stupid. He had slipped a potion into the food; she was sure of it. She looked to see if Snape was in sight. Seeing that he wasn't, Tonks started to throw her breakfast behind the couch on the other side of the room.

She was very glad that she had good aim. She also was happy because someday Snape would probably move that couch and he would not be happy at what he found. Tonks almost laughed aloud.

Unfortunately, Snape walked back into the room, catching Tonks at mid-throw. This caused Snape to be the recipient of a face full of scrambled eggs. Tonks could not handle it; she started to laugh hysterically as Snape flicked away and vanished the bits of egg with distaste.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with venom.

"Avoiding being poisoned," said Tonks while she tried to keep a straight face.

"And that must include throwing things like a five year old?"

"Yes."

"You still ate some. Just a little of this potion is as effective as a whole cauldron. I told you I would get the memories I needed and so I shall," said Snape with a smirk that made Tonks feel quite uncomfortable. She could not allow Snape to get into her head. She had to act now, or never.

Tonks bolted up from her chair. Well, at least she tried to do so; she was stuck to the chair, so it came with her. She knocked into Snape before he realized what was happening. Tonks made a wild grab at his wand. She managed to get a hold of it and unstick herself from the chair just as Snape tackled her. She punched him in the jaw and he elbowed her in the stomach and so on. It was not a very long struggle. Tonks started to feel weak from the potion right away and she discovered that Snape was a lot stronger than she had thought.

Only a minute or so after the scuffle began Snape had Tonks pinned to the floor with his wand pointed into her neck. Murder flamed in Snape's eyes as Tonks stared into them. Tonks tried to struggle, but she found that she was getting weaker by the second. "See you in your memories," whispered Snape maliciously, as Tonks fell unconscious.

-----------

A/N" And the moral of the story? Never eat poisoned scrambled eggs. Okay, perhaps that is a given but...you never know. Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing. I didn't think I would be updating this soon, but this is more of a transition chapter.

Thanks Again!

---Perplexity

PS:

slightly so: I too am curious about how I am going to pull this off. I still am thinking about how I am going to work that giant squid in...

rumor and sigh: Well, there's a little knock down for you...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I plan to Carry any Swatters. **

**Important Note! This chapter and the next few chapters will contain the past and present of characters in the same scene (if that makes any sense at all) therefore when referring to a past character, meaning Tonks' memory of a character, I will use _Italics._**

**Chapter 7: Memories of the Tonks**

Cold. Cold was all she felt. Her body was going numb. Cold. Cold...and wet? Tonks opened her eyes to a blazing field of white. The sun illuminated deep snowdrifts and glistened off the icicles that adorned the Hogwarts castle. Tonks smiled as she looked up upon her old school. So many fond memories had come from that place.

Tonks turned to the lake to take in the lovely scenery, but as soon as she turned, she heard a sputtering sound. She looked down to her side to reveal a black robed figure, face down, in the snow. Tonks bit back her laughter as none other but Severus Snape pulled himself up off the ground, spitting out a mouth full of snow.

"Dammit!" said Snape. "This is not when we are supposed to be!"

"I think it is rather nice," replied Tonks, shrugging.

"We will just have to wait it out. The right memories will come up sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"I would think it would be obvious. That potion I gave allows both of us to travel into your memories," said Snape with an annoyingly superior attitude.

"Like a Pensive," said Tonks thoughtfully.

"Basically, but in comparison you insult the subtle yet important differences. I would not expect you to grasp these. A Pensive is entirely voluntary and is controlled by the user. This, on the other hand, is relatively random. The potion selects random, yet significant memories. It also hasn't been made for almost a thousand years."

Tonks swallowed hard. There was nothing for her to do but wait it out. She could not run since she was in a memory and she didn't think it would help to attack Snape. She sighed; this was probably going to be a rather embarrassing experience. She just hoped that no especially humiliating memories came up.

Just then, a snowball rushed past her head. She and Snape turned around to see two figures running and playing in the snow. Tonks recognized one of the figures as herself. She remembered this day. The first snow of the season in her third year at Hogwarts.

As her thirteen-year-old self ran past, the other figure ran after her, pelting snowballs. Tonks looked over to see Snape staring in disgust, but she didn't say anything. She knew that his expression would be worse in a few minutes.

The second figure ran by. The second figure tackled the first. Somehow, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Tonks was right; Snape's looks of disgust had deepened.

"Stan Shunpike? Your first kiss was Stan Shunpike?"

"Yep, I believe I am thirteen right there," said Tonks. She tried to cover up any sign of embarrassment. It was not that she was embarrassed at the memory; it was that it was humiliating to have to share it with the Snape, the git.

"Makes sense, you always have had horrible taste," sneered Snape.

Before Tonks could retort, she had fallen into the snow and felt herself lose consciousness once more.

---

She was lying on something hard and gritty. Tonks found herself lying on the stone floor of the Potion's Dungeon. She picked herself up and looked around. A younger looking _Snape _was scribbling away at a chalkboard as the seventh year students diligently took notes on the uses of spider venoms in potions.

The non-memory Snape was surveying the scene with a slight curiosity. "You know," said Tonks. "It would have been a bit more pleasant if you had made the potion so that I didn't blackout at the end of every memory."

"Little do you understand the complexities of potions, Nymphadora," said Snape bitingly.

The memory _Snape_ then turned around. "Miss Tonks. If you will please tell me why brown recluse venom is more potent tan that of the black widow?"

Tonks turned to see her seventeen-year-old self_. She_ obviously had not been paying attention. _She _gritted her teeth and seemed to be trying to think of a reply. "Because the venom of the brown recluse is more poisonous and acts faster, therefore your potion is stronger and more efficient."

"An answer fit for a first year," sneered both of the Snapes. "If you will, Miss Tonks, read that note you are writing to the whole class. I am sure they will be delighted to hear what you think it so much more important than potions," continued the memory _Snape_.

The seventeen-year-old _Tonks_ stood up nervously. She cleared her voice and started to read the note. "Snape is such a greasy bastard. All I did was knock over a few cauldrons and he gave me detention for a month! It was a bloody accident! Besides, the potions only got on a few people and Madam Pomfrey said that the boils would disappear in a week. I bet Snape is just so uptight about it because of his date with the Giant Squid on Friday. He probably just doesn't want his lover to see the boils. Personally, I think that he should worry more about the Squid being turned off by his greasy hair. I bet Snape only bathes once a year. I also bet he is just nasty because he is compensating for..."

"That's enough! Another months detention, Miss Tonks. If you don't start paying attention in class it will be three!" barked Snape.

The real Tonks smirked. "You know, Sevie, old boy, I still think that you are trying to compensate for something..."

---

Chaos spun around them as Tonks regained consciousness once again. They were in a Department of Mysteries, a memory that was only a little over a year old.

"Where are we?" asked Snape.

"Department of Mysteries," said Tonks quietly.

They watched. Tonks watched as she dueled with her _Aunt Bellatrix_. She wished that she could go and help, but it was just a memory. She and Snape watched _as Bellatrix_ shot two spells, one, that would have killed her, which _Tonks_ had barely missed and the other that hit her straight on. Tonks watched as her body crumbled and fell down the rough stone steps.

The memory faded and they were in St. Mungo's. Tonks saw herself lying half-conscious in a hospital bed. _Remus Lupin_ sat by her side, grasping in hand. Tonks was sure that out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape grit his teeth.

"Nymphadora—" started _Remus_.

"_Remus_, I told you not to bloody call me that," interjected _Tonks_.

_Remus_ smiled sadly, but continued. "This is hard to say, but I must tell you..."

"What happened? Voldemort didn't get the prophecy did he?" _Tonks_ blurted out.

"No, no, the prophecy broke. But, Not everyone came out okay from the Department of Mysteries," said _Remus_, receiving a scared look from _Tonks_. "Sirius was killed."

Immediately tears filled the eyes of both Tonks. "He's dead," the memory _Tonks_ whispered. "How?"

"Bellatrix."

At this _Tonks'_ expression turned angry. "Dammit," she said through the tears. "If only—" she started, but _Remus_ cut her off.

"Don't start. There was nothing that could have been done. We are lucky that no one else died. We are lucky that you are still alive. Sirius would have wanted to go down in battle, anyway..."

_Tonks_ choked back a sob. _Remus _patted her on the back and whispered soothing words to her. Then he suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

If the memory had not switched at that moment Tonks would have been stunned to see that expression of fury upon the face of none other than Severus Snape.

----

A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but oh well. Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

---Perplexity

PS:

WAYAMY27NARF: The coveted Cliffhanger of the Week award? Yes! That is what I have always wanted. I would like to thank my dog and... well, you get the point. Also, I think Snape would be sexy in the 'turn your head to the side and squint' way. I really do.

PS...again: I have decided that if it suits my fancy, I may redo this chapter. To tell the truth, it probably won't happen, but I thought I'd just warn you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I know Larry Dotter.**

**Chapter 8: Distractions **

They entered another memory. Tonks grit her teeth. Snape was right; the right (or wrong in Tonks' perspective) memory had come up. They were in Dumbledore's circular office. All around there were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Some looked grim, some looked horribly sad and a few looked angry.

"Snape! I cannot believe we trusted that bastard!" yelled none other but Mungdugus Fletcher. There was a murmur of agreement that rippled through the members. They had come in right at the end of the Snape bashing. There had been a lot more. Tonks was quite disappointed that they had missed it.

"This is indeed a dreadful development," said the stern, yet tired, voice of Minerva McGonagall. "I know this has been a difficult time for everyone, but really, we must get down to business. The school governors are thinking of closing the school. We cannot blame them for it; Dumbledore was killed by one of his own professors and Death Eaters got into the school when it is supposed to be the safest place. Nonetheless, the children need to learn. When they come face to face with the worst, they need to know what to do, despite the fact that they are only children."

There was another murmur of agreement. She then continued, "Many parents will want to keep the children home, anyway. Therefore, some of the other professors and I had an idea. I am not sure how well it will work, but we can try if the school governors do not object. We propose that we open Hogwarts not only to students, but to their families as well. Then we can teach defense classes to the parents also. This plan does have many flaws, though. Unfortunately, we will not be able to include non-magical parents in this. In addition, this would make Hogwarts even more likely to be attacked, although we would be more prepared for one. I will give you some time to think this over."

Everyone seemed very emotionless about the subject. Tonks remembered that she had not thought it a good plan. Tonks now remembered that there was some subjects coming up. The next subject contained information that no Death Eater's ears should hear for the safety of—_crap_, she thought. She could not let Snape hear what was coming! She thought fast.

Tonks started yelling in Snape's ear and before he could do anything, she tackled him, in attempt to distract him. Snape did not seem happy about this at all. He let out a few choice curses as he fought back. Tonks, in the breaks from her screaming (since it is hard to scream constantly when your air pipe keeps getting crushed by the bastard you are trying to tackle), could hear some of McGonagall's speech.

"...Lupin...how is it going?"

"...Greyback...doesn't trust...getting further in... any day now..."

"...continue there...valuable information...werewolves...our side..."

Now Snape had Tonks pinned. She struggled, but it did not help. She just hoped that he hadn't gotten wind of the conversation. Just then, an owl flew in the window. It was a beautiful snowy owl; _Tonks_ recognized it. It gave a letter to Remus. He read it and his eyes widened. He looked up to be confronted by many curious eyes.

"Harry is gone."

He had the rapt attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean 'Harry is gone'?" said _Tonks._

Remus read, "_I have left to find what I need to defeat Voldemort. Do not bother trying to find me, just focus on keeping everyone alive..."_

Tonks knew that Remus skipped a lot in the letter. _Tonks_ grabbed it for Remus and read it, he did not protest. She remembered what it said.

_Dear Moony,_

_I have left to find what I need to defeat Voldemort. Do not bother trying to find me, just focus on keeping everyone alive, and please, take care of yourself. I will see you at Bill's wedding, though. But, after that, I have to go. You know of the prophecy. I am a danger to everyone and I must go to defeat that danger. Please take care of everyone; a lot of them won't understand. Especially take care of Tonks, for your own sake. I know you love her, so stop spouting that 'I'm too old and a werewolf' crap. Got it?_

_I hope to see you again,_

_Harry_

Despite the letter, Remus never stopped spouting the old werewolf crap. This had left Tonks quite depressed, but it didn't last too long. Because of the war, she couldn't dwell on it, she just had to accept it. At least for now._  
_

"I don't understand," Hagrid. "What does 'e need to d'feat You-Know-Who?"

There seemed to be a consensus about that question. Muttering spread across the Order. Then Slughorn stood up, his ruddy cheeks unusually pale. "I believe I can a-answer that," he stammered.

Tonks then remembered. There was no way she could let Snape hear what came next. She shuddered to think of what would happen if Voldemort found out that they knew about the Horcruxes. She tried yelling again, despite the weight that Snape was crushing into her windpipe. That did not work, so she fought as hard at she could. Just as she though she was getting somewhere, Snape restrained her. _Damn him and his unobvious muscles, _thought Tonks.

Tonks did not know what to do. She made one last desperate attempt to distract Snape. She really didn't realize what she was doing; she just knew that she had to distract him until the subject at hand was over. Tonks managed to yank her arms from Snape's grasp. Quickly, she put them on the back of his head and jerked him down so that his mouth crashed upon hers. She kissed him fiercely. Just as she felt the memory fade away, she felt him kiss back...

--------

A/N: Well, I wasn't able toadd much humor, but there is some indiscreet, somewhat romantic action between Mr. Snape and Miss Tonks. I hope everyone is having a lovely Holiday and thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing!

Snape jealous? That's perposterous!

...Just kidding...

---Perplexity


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I mey a Scary Otter. **

**Chapter 9: Memories of the Devious**

It was when Snape pulled his head back that Tonks realized they were back in his living room. He still had her pinned to the floor with the chair that she had been bound to upside-down next to them. Neither said a word; they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or what to think. Tonks, frankly, was in shock. A million emotions ran through her head, each contradicting the previous. If Tonks could read minds, she would have found Snape to be in the same condition as her.

"I am going to be scarred for life!" said a voice suddenly, shaking Tonks and Snape out of their reveries. Snape quickly got up off of her and grabbed his wand. Petrifying her, he ordered that Draco tied her back in her chair. Snape then haughtily swept out of the room.

Tonks had never been so conflicted in her life. She could not believe that she had kissed him. He was the most infuriating, greasiest, cruelest, condescending bastard that she had ever met. And she had kissed him. Furthermore, she could not believe that she had enjoyed that kiss. That was just plain morally wrong. She was disgusted with herself. She had enjoyed a kiss with the Death Eater who had betrayed the Order, killed Dumbledore and was keeping her prisoner. It was wrong.

Yet, the thing that had confused Tonks the most was that he had kissed back. That was by far the strangest thing she had ever experienced. She had always thought that Snape was incapable of such a thing. Not just because he was a spiteful creature, but she just had always thought that he was incapable of doing anything that was associated with affection of any type. Well, at least not affection towards anything human. She knew he felt affection towards the dark arts and possibly towards the Giant Squid.

Not that she held any affection toward him, though. She shuddered at the mere thought. He was despicable excuse for a wizard. Okay, so he happened have pretty eyes and happened to be sexy in an odd way—_No! Bad thoughts!_ Tonks was so conflicted that she was earning herself a headache.

Tonks was sure of one thing: she had to get out of that unpleasant place before she went absolutely mad. She fell asleep then, exhausted by the morning's events.

This wasn't any normal sleep and Tonks was quite sure that this wasn't a normal dream. She was standing in a dim lit living room. It appeared to be that of a Muggle. A floral couch faced a television and there was a small assortment of toys in a corner. In spite of the cheerfulness of the floral pattern on the couch and the brightly colored drapes, the room had a sense of foreboding about it. It was not a happy place.

Yells sounded from the next room. Tonks shrank back as they became louder and closer. A woman with thick black hair and pallid skin entered the room with a tall, stringy man with a hook nose. Tonks could not make out what they were yelling about, but it seemed to be one ferocious argument. Vulgarisms flew through the air with a deafening roar.

Tonks was sure this was a memory. Neither of the two persons noticed her, although they may have been too preoccupied with their fight. Just below the noise of the yelling, Tonks heard a low whimper. She looked behind the couch to see a small boy crouch there. The boy had the hook nose of the man and the black hair of the woman. Tears ran down his face as he trembled. Tonks wanted to help the boy. He didn't deserve this.

"Severus!" shouted the man. "Boy! Get out here and pick up this crap!"

The boy gave a strangled expression and slowly crept out from behind the couch.

The memory faded. Tonks knew this had been a memory. Some how the potion that Snape gave her had weird after-effects. She now had a turn to see into his memories.

She was in Dumbledore office, once again. Fawkes stood right in front of her staring towards the doorway where a student walked in.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" said a young Snape.

"Yes, Mr. Snape. Please sit down. Lemon Drop?" said Dumbledore with a soft smile.

"No thank you." Snape's reply was stiff and acidic.

"I know you have been going through a lot in the last few weeks, but to be frank, I am quite worried about your recent behavior. Before I go into that, I want to ask, if there is anything you would like to get off your mind?"

"No, Professor." The answer was curt, but Tonks was sure that she saw a brief glimpse of sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Well, if you are sure, we will move on. You have been in three conflicts with other student this last week. Two have been with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. I know you three have never gotten along, but from what I saw this week all of the actions that you three have taken have been out of line.

"As I have said, I know you have been going through a lot, but I cannot overlook your behavior. You will have to do detention with Professor Slughorn tomorrow night."

Snape nodded, not saying a word. His face was almost expressionless. Dumbledore looked at him with a sad look, not quite of pity, but of caring and concern.

"I knew your mother. She was a very bright witch. I am sorry things have turned out this way for you."

"I don't care, I am glad she left."

"I understand that your life at home—"

"No, you don't understand! I may be glad she left, but she left me with him!"

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I am sorry. I wish I could do something for you, but as the matter stands there is nothing. As you go home this summer, please do keep in mind, if anything happens owl me right away. If anything happens I may be able to help you then, Severus."

Snape looked caught between his anger, an onslaught of tears and his attempt to keep a neutral expression. "Thank you, Professor."

Tonks watched Snape's face as the memory faded. There was a look of trust and gratitude upon Snape's face.

She was face to the floor in a large, cold room. The slightest waft of breeze made the curtains to her left rustle. The candles floating all over the room cast a soft and eerie glow. There were many other figures in the room. Tonks got up to observe them.

Whispers hummed, but none disturbed the morbid peace that entwined each and every entity.

Tonks recognized many of the figures in the room; many of them were of her own blood. Her aunt, Bellatrix stood black robed speaking to her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. Her uncle, Lucius Malfoy stood tall and proud near the front of the assembly. She spotted her cousin Regulus Black standing in a corner with two other familiar people. She recognized Igor Karkaroff, the former headmaster of Durmstang, and none other than a young man named Severus Snape.

The whispers stopped as a tall, thin man with black hair and gleaming eyes appeared in front of the assembly. A spark of fear ran down Tonks' spine as the man spoke.

"I welcome all here, on this dark evening. To my returning faithful, let it be known that your deeds will not go unrewarded. To those few who are seeking my guidance and seeking solace in a world that is not justly fit for the exceptional and the great, I welcome you as well.

"Tonight we embrace two new wizards into those who feast upon death. Severus Snape and Igor Karkaroff, if you will please come forward, for tonight is yours."

Snape and Karkaroff both stepped up into front of Voldemort. Tonks could feel suppressed fear radiating from the memory. She felt the fear herself. She paid rapt attention; she was probably one of the few members of the Order of the Phoenix that had witnessed anything like this.

"Severus Snape, do you vow to uphold the ideals of the Death Eaters, to get rid of those who are unworthy, that taint this world? Further to swear you allegiance to me and none other?"

"I do, My Lord," said Snape, not flinching under Voldemort's piercing stare.

"Extend your left arm."

Voldemort put the tip of his wand to Snape's forearm. He whispered an incantation and a glow of sickly green light burned from the connection point. Again, Snape did not flinch.

Voldemort turned to do the same with Karkaroff. Karkaroff on the other hand looked nervous. When the time came that the incantation was made (Tonks assumed that this was the issuing of the Dark Mark) he blanched and showed that he felt pain.

Voldemort spoke once again. "Karkaroff, your first assignment will place you close to the ministry. Watch Alastor Moody closely.

"Snape, you are to concentrate on Dumbledore. Also, keep all ears open for signs of the Potters. But first, I have a special assignment for you. As I am very sure you know, all these filthy Muggles taint this earth. I am sure you know that above many of the others." Voldemort's voice dropped to a whisper, Tonks strained to hear. "Your first assignment is to kill Tobias Snape."

--------------------------

A/N: Well, less humor in that 'un. As always thank you to everyone for reading and a extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing. A few quick replies:

BohemianMalfoy: I hope the length of this chapter is more up to your standards. I believe, to my satisfaction, that it is about seven hundred words longer.

Red-Devil15: You will see more in future chapters of Snape's true nature. Evil, perhaps, but maybe not. You will just have to wait and see!

Thanks again!

---Perplexity


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor eat Berry Dotter?**

**Chapter 10: Ponderings and Rants of the Snape**

Severus Snape was angry. No, he was not just angry; he was livid. He hated everything at this moment. He hated this damn world that kept screwing him over. He hated himself for letting it. Most of all he hated her. What had he been thinking? What had gotten into him? He could not let himself be distracted by a pretty face!

He had let himself be distracted. He cursed himself for it. He needed to know what was in that memory, but no, she had to kiss him. Kiss _him_, of all things! Now he was royally screwed. Voldemort would be furious that he didn't manage to get any useful information out of her. He hoped that he wouldn't find out the reason why.

Snape was sure that Draco wouldn't betray him, but Wormtail would. He was sure Wormtail hadn't seen the incident, but that did not mean he didn't know about it. Oddly enough, for a sniveling rat, he could be very perceptive.

Snape was at loss. He wasn't sure what to do. He paced his room, kicking everything in sight.

Perhaps, just perhaps, he could fabricate a memory. It had to be possible. Memories were one of the most manipulable substances. He just had to figure out that correct way to go about it. He had to do the practically impossible. He had to dupe the Dark Lord.

That would take care of one problem, but he had many more he had to face. Snape had needed to know what was in that memory for his own sake. He needed to know what that damned Order was up to. It was imperative.

Next, he had to figure out what he was going to do with the brat; Draco, to be specific. He was not cut out for this. Draco would probably end up getting himself killed. _And taking me with him_, mused Snape. Then again, if he did send Draco away, Voldemort would suspect something and kill them both anyway. Snape shook his head; damned if he did, damned if he didn't, the marvelous way the world works.

One of his other considerable problems was what to do with _her_. He could always just kill her, but that would not sit very well with either Voldemort or the Order. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Draco had grown fond of her. Perhaps he could have Wormtail kill her while he went to a meeting. That may free him from the finger and Wormtail would be killed by Voldemort. That plan was a win-win, if it was done right. But, no, it was too risky.

He really did hate her. He always had. He hated her animated personality, her lack of subtly and her hopeless inelegance. He hated juvenile, ridiculous quips. He hated her loyalty to the Order and her optimism. Most of all he hated how he felt compelled towards her.

Again, there was always killing her.

He could just wait for Voldemort's plan to come through. Then he could get rid of her without angering Voldemort. Furthermore, it would look like he had killed Harry Potter as well. Two for the price of one. Yet, then Voldemort may take over the world and who knows what might happen then. The idiot had no idea what he was truly doing.

Well, he was actually not an idiot. Voldemort was one of the most intelligent and cunning wizards of all time. Nevertheless, he was mad and somewhat foolish. He was perceptive enough to see that Harry Potter was and would continue to be threat, even at a young age, but he was too self-assured. He lacked the ability to see the strength of the things he did not understand. Love for instance, he could not understand, which was to his fault.

It was not that Voldemort had to become a lovesick lunatic to become all-powerful. Snape even had trouble in understanding love. It was a useless measure that could cause great amounts of damage. Ensnare the senses and boggle the mind; it should be made illegal. Yet, Snape did understand that one should not under-estimate it. It just should be avoided at all costs, for at least the sake of one's stomach.

Voldemort's plan was especially flawed. Yes, to break the world's hope would do a lot of good, but he did not realize that some of these people were not easily broken. It came back to Nymphadora Tonks. Her and her type would not give up hope and the loss of Potter would probably their resistance.

The Order was a lot different than the Death Eaters. Many of Voldemort followers had come out of fear, hunger of power, or both. There was only a scarce few that were truly loyal to Voldemort himself, or his cause. Most were only loyal to his power. Snape remembered when Wormtail had first met Voldemort. He had been there; Wormtail had wet himself from fright. Tonks, on the other hand, had met Voldemort unflinchingly, with composure, along with a few taunts. For this he respected her; not many in her situation could have done as well. The Order of the Phoenix, that disgusting collection of people, was better than the Death Eaters. The Order had loyalty, not only to a cause, but also to each other. It was easily a strength, but it could just as easily become their downfall.

The complexities of this war were endless, but it only came down to one thing: who would he rather have ultimate power over the world? Would he rather have the people who were sick enough to like sunshine and bunnies, or the people who enjoyed darkness and power? For Snape, it was an easy question to answer, at least if you took away the complications.

Snape looked down at the hole he had just kicked in the wall. He took out his wand to fix it, as well as the dents he had put in his door and the broken glass on his floor. He thought and his expression hardened once again.

Damn them all, good and bad alike, and reap the profits in the end.

-----------------

A/N: I am quite sorry for the delay. I have good excuses though. I know this chapter doesn't have much in the way of plot development, but I wanted to write something from Snape's view. As always, thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing!

---Perplexity

P.S.

Possum132: Did he kill his father? We will just have to see about that.

Red-Devil15:"'oh-i'm-evil-and-now-i'm-not-but-now-i-am'", Well, again we will just have to see, although I can assure you that Snape will not go sunshine and daisies on you.

Quaffle Chaser: I am glad you like my writing style. The only problem is that everythign I write ends up being rather short. When I look at other authors (Tolkien, etc.) and they seem to be able to stretch things out. I can never do that. It is probably for the better though, I like my writing better when it is to the point.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor to I burry rotters.**

**Chapter 11: The Madness of the Tonks**

Once again, Tonks was conflicted. She did want to feel this way, but she really could not help it. She, in the darkest depths of her mind, felt slightly sorry for Severus Snape. She had always pitied him, but that pity had no compassion. She knew he was a murderer, she knew that he had most likely killed his own father, but he also led a lonely life that lived on with memories of a bad childhood.

Just like Voldemort. Tonks was astounded at how a like Snape and Voldemort. Both with cruddy childhoods, both abandoned by their pureblood mothers, both with Muggle fathers, both ashamed of their half-blood, both Slytherin, both cunning and intimidating, both killed their fathers—the similarities were endless. Tonks had always wondered why Voldemort let a half-blood become a Death Eater and now she knew. Voldemort saw himself in Snape. That is why he ordered Snape to kill his father.

_Crazy how things work out,_ thought Tonks. She was glad, though, that she had kissed Snape instead of Voldemort. She was sure that Voldemort would have horrible breath. She found it very disgusting. Being one of the most powerful wizards of all time did not excuse bad hygiene. Tonks reminded herself to bring this subject up to Snape and Wormtail. Snape, although his breath wasn't bad, really needed to learn the art of cleaning bathrooms and bathing.

"So tell me," drawled a voice from behind her, interrupting her thoughts, "How exactly does your brain work? Because, if I didn't know better, I would say that you didn't have one."

"Draco, there is really no point in trying to insult my intelligence when I am smarter than you will ever be."

"That's not saying much. At least I don't go around kissing Severus Snape. That is by far the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed."

Tonks smirked. "Disgusting, yes, but, I got the better of him."

"You mean he didn't get the memory?" asked Draco, catching Tonks' drift.

"Exactly."

"So, that's why loud crashing noises have been coming from Snape's room. He must be livid. Especially after having your lips on his. He must be nauseous, as well." Tonks sent Draco a withering look. "Voldemort is going to be furious. Good going, Tonks. You're going to get us all killed."

" I guess my purpose in life is gone then."

Just then, an irate Snape stalked through the room into the kitchen. Tonks smirked again; she had really gotten under his skin. It was easier not to feel sorry for him when he was angry.

"Oh, Sevie! I am starving! Do you think you could be a dear and bring me some breakfast?" called out Tonks.

Snape stalked back into the living room, shoved an unadorned piece of toast into Tonks' mouth, and stomped back into the kitchen. Draco started laughing and Tonks tried to talk, but it did not work very well.

"Oo, ood off foot om n it." She had tried to say 'You could have put jam on it,' but she couldn't. She then tried to make an angry face at Draco, but only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

Tonks barely managed to eat her toast. It was a difficult process, but it worked. Then, she started on the next part of her agenda: hygiene.

"Snape!" she yelled. No one answered though. "Oh, Snapie-Poo!" she tried again. Still she received no answer. "Sevie?" she asked. No one replied. Tonks was beginning to get angry. "Hey, you bloody bastard, get the hell in here!" she bellowed.

This time Snape came, with an unpleasant look on his face. Tonks could see that his fingers were itching to strange her. She knew she was treading on thin ice. She felt a bit guilty at that moment; she remembered how his father had yelled at him. Tonks tried to ignore the feeling of guilt and ignore his itching fingers. She gave her most innocent look.

"As you probably don't know, personal hygiene is very important. Now, I know what your thinking, 'What is she talking about? I never bathe and I am still sexy,' but really Severus, while you can get away with the smelly, greasy look, some of us are not so lucky—"

"What do you want, _Nymphadora_?" asked Snape bitingly.

"I need a shower and I refuse to take one in that disgusting bathroom of yours. There is no excuse for you not to keep it at least half-way sanitary."

Snape glared and her and seemed to struggle with himself. "Fine," he finally said and her under the Imperius.

Snape untied Tonks and lead her to the bathroom, where is scourified the whole thing. "Better, your highness?"

Tonks didn't say anything, seeing that the Imperius wouldn't let her.

After Snape had shut and locked the door, Tonks took her shower. It felt so nice to be clean, even if she had to put on dirty clothes. Tonks then started to formulate her plan. She knew she could fight off the Imperius. After that, she would make escape attempt number one. She thought about it. She knew she didn't have much time, but if she could get it right, she just might have a chance of escaping.

Tonks hid behind the shower curtain and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sure Snape would have heard it. Just as she predicted, Snape burst into the bathroom, thinking that something had happened. As soon as he was close enough, Tonks tackled him, making a wild grab for his wand. It was difficult, seeing that she had put Snape on his guard. She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. She became desperate and kneed him in a not so pleasant place. He, being male, doubled in pain.

Tonks made a run for it. She jumped over Snape and ran through the bathroom door. Then she swung a tight corner and bolted out the front door. She ran into something large and solid, almost knocking it over. Instead of knocking it over, it grabbed on to her. She struggled, but it didn't work.

"Well, looked what we have here, Lucius. Quite a lovely girl, although I am not sure what I think of the pink hair," drawled a voice. Tonks lashed out, but the man just petrified her. Grabbing her around the middle, he carried her back into Spinner's End.

Tonks cursed in her head. Why did Lucius Malfoy just have to show up right during her escape attempt? She knew she would have escaped if he had waited five more minutes.

Tonks saw that Snape had picked himself up off the bathroom floor and was making his way into the living room. If she had not been petrified and in the arms of some, unknown Death Eater, Tonks would have started laughing. Snape looked quite bowlegged and looked like he was moseying.

"Ah, Severus," as Lucius Malfoy, smirking. "It is nice to see that you can handle one silly girl by yourself."

Snape straightened up to full height. He sneered and turned to Tonks and the Death Eater that was holding her. "Tie her in that chair, Gliffton, and make sure she is tied tightly."

Tonks now recognized the Death Eater who had hold of her. Gerald Gliffton had been a year older than her at Hogwarts. He had either been in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but she could not remember which. He un-petrified her and manhandled her into the chair.

"Watch your hands," said Tonks in a scandalized tone as he tied her up. He leered at her, bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking it.

"Are we the little tiger? I am sure you are wasted just sitting there, tied up in a chair," said Gliffton with a roguish grin, as he turned to Snape and Malfoy.

Tonks caught an incensed look on Snape face. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked slightly bored. "Gerald, this is not the time. Besides, my niece is surely not your type."

"Oh, so this is the notorious Nymphadora Tonks! It has been years my dear," smiled Gliffton.

Tonks just gnashed her teeth at him.

"On to business, Severus, although, I must first say, I may have to report this incident to the Dark Lord. I say, he will not be very happy to hear how poorly you are doing your job. Anyway, I didn't come here to berate you on your lack of skill. I need to speak to my son and Wormtail."

Snape went to fetch Draco and Wormtail. A few minutes later all the Death Eaters were situated in the kitchen, leaving Tonks to her peace. She hung her head. She didn't have much of a chance of surviving this now. Snape now knew that she could fight off the Imperius curse. She had lost her edge. There wasn't any hope. _Unless, maybe_… Tonks thought. She had seen the agitation on Snape's face when Gliffton had been harassing her. She had felt him kiss back. Tonks devised a plan. It was mad, mad plan, but it was just mad enough to work.

She would seduce Severus Snape.

-----------------------------

A/N: Chapter Eleven is here. Obviously. Thank you to everyone for reading and a great big thank you to everyone for reviewing. Reviews bring sunshine and happiness to my day.

---Perplexity

P.S.

xtotallyatpeacex: I am glad you like it! As for Snape and Tonks, I think it is the most beautiful relationship in the world! Oh, goodness, I am typing this statement and I can't even do it with a straight face.

Quaffle Chaser: Ah ha! Another person bored by Dickens. I cannot say much, though. I have only read Oliver Twist. It was a good story, but very boring and slightly disturbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor eat Fairy with Otter.**

**Quick Warning: This chapter has a bit more and stronger profanity. I, in no way, endorce the use of foul language. If you are offended by many four letter words of such ilk, please do not read the last word of this chapter. Thank you for your time and cooperation.**

**Chapter 12: Absolutely Smashed**

He sat quietly at a table looking over the Daily Prophet. Sunlight streamed in from the window in the kitchen. Morning was there, bright and cheerful. A small grin spread across his face as a woman with blue hair and vibrant purple eyes walked in.

The woman sat down across from him, returning his grin. They engaged in small talk for a few minutes, but they both had an unmistakable glow about them and neither could suppress their smiles. He then got up and kissed the woman. He pulled a small red box out of his pocket and sank down upon one knee. Just as he did so, the man woke up in a cold sweat.

Severus Snape woke up from the worst nightmare of his life. He felt sick. He wanted to puke. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever witnessed and that was counting the time that he had caught Filch and Umbridge playing strip-wizard's chess. That had been disturbing to say the least, but this was traumatizing.

It was bad enough that she had to haunt him during the day, but it was taking it too far that she invaded his dreams at night. _Damned woman_.

Snape sat up and swung his feet onto the floor. He leaned over with his head in his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs. He hated her. He hated how she had gotten the best of him, how she had made him look like a fool in front of Lucius Malfoy, who he hated with a passion. He hate how, despite his hatred for her, he wanted to strangle Gliffton for putting his hands on her.

He got up suddenly and pulled on his robes. It was not even starting to get light yet, but he tramped down to the kitchen. He needed a drink.

-----------------------------

Tonks grumbled as she was awakened by explosive yelling. He chair began to shake as the yelling got louder and vulgar crashes came from the kitchen. She turned to see Draco running out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" said Tonks, yawning.

"He's gone absolutely mad. He seems dead set on destroying everything in the kitchen," answered Draco, with a slightly worried expression. Tonks looked around curiously to hear a loud bang and see Wormtail running out of the kitchen, looking scared to death.

Tonks was a little bit worried herself. She braced herself as there was another bang and Severus Snape stomped out of the kitchen.

"Damn you all!" he shouted. Then he let loose a string of blaring, raucous vulgarities. Draco and Wormtail looked terrified as Snape blew-up a stack of books in the corner. Tonks merely looked Snape over carefully and then started laughing.

Everyone looked at her, surprised. Draco nudged her. "What the hell are you laughing at? He has gone mad and is probably going to blow us all to pieces!"

Tonks snorted. "He hasn't gone mad. He is just pissed off his ass."

Draco gave Snape an appraising look. "Your right," he said as Snape blew a hole in the couch. "He is pissed."

"I am not 'pissed off my ass.' I do not even have a donkey to piss on, thank you! Draco! Clean up this mess!" barked Snape.

Draco gave a disdainful look towards Snape. "Wormtail can do it," he said coolly.

Snape turned and stared at Draco menacingly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy. I will not be argued with!"

"I am in Slytherin, sir. And we are not in—"

"That is two hundred points then, from Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy. I will take none of your cheek!"

Tonks started laughing hysterically. She had never seen Snape like this. He had never been one to stay for the Order parties. Snape looked at her murderously. Wormtail and Draco had taken this as their opportunity to sneak upstairs, leaving Tonks on her own. She knew exactly what she could do with this opening.

Snape turned on her. "What are you bloody laughing at, woman?"

Tonks just smirked at him. "Why don't you come her and I'll show you?" Tonks really had no clue what she was doing. She had never seduced anyone before. She normally tried to avoid being in such situations. She just had to wing it. "Take me you sexy beast." She cringed. That was probably the most sickening thing she had ever said.

"Damn you! You think you can just march in here and take over a man's head? You are just an inane child! You know nothing! You are foul and repulsive! Pink, I say! Pink! It is the most disgusting thing! But, no, I am sure Lupin likes it just fine. Bloody werewolf. Gets everything he doesn't deserve. People hold him in high regard, but he has anyways been a useless menace. People have compassion for him, feel sorry for him, but he knows nothing of real pain! Jobs he doesn't deserve. Love of—" Snape broke off.

Tonks was not sure what to think of this. She stared at Snape, confused.

"And then," he started again. "There are Harry Puking Prat Potter and his band of misfitted toys. What the hell is that? He thinks he is so great, just like James Prancing Pompous Potter. You would think the two were related! Just like those brainless people. They call themselves the 'Order of the Phoenix.' That's just plain stupid. Then again so is the name 'Death Eaters.' What damned dim-wit came up that name?"

Tonks start to laugh once more. She really couldn't help it. Even his murderous stare mad her laugh.

"Oh you laugh? Hell, laugh all you want because you will probably be dead in less than a week. Then I'll bloody be rid of you. I am going to rid myself of all you crackpot bats! I rid myself of my father, the bastard. I rid myself of that meddling fool, Dumbledore. Next, I will rid myself of you. You and you seductive ways! Well, I will tell you one thing. I will not let you seduce me. No, no you won't. It does not matter how beautiful you are, no. You sicken me! Just go away and relieve us all of your disgustingness and your stupidity!"

Snape was now leaning over her, staring her down. Tonks could taste the alcohol on his breath; it was elven wine from what she could tell. An odd feeling ran down her spine, as if she ached to lean up and kiss him. She really wished these disturbing thoughts would go away.

Snape's eyes softened at that moment. Tonks looked at him curiously, fifty percent scared that he was going to kill her and forty-five percent worried about her own mental state. Of the other five percent, four was wanting to wash Snape's hair and then snog him and one was pondering the philosophical messages that were hidden in the book _The Tales of Peter the Peptic Ulcer._

He leaned down farther and captured her lips. It was tender and sweet. Tonks was shocked about that part. The thought of Snape being tender and sweet was slightly disconcerting.

After a minute, he broke off with fear in his eyes. As he backed away from her, the fear turned into anger.

"Fuck!"

-------------------------

A/N: Well, it didn't take me so long to post that chapter. I don't know why, but I thought it would be fun to see Snape intoxicated and raving. As always thank you all for reading and an extra special thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews are like little pieces of sunshine that brighten my day!

Thank you.

---Perplexity

PS:

WAYAMY27NARF: I would say definately the "1970's-super-cheesy-bow-chicka-bow-bow-music." I could pictue Tonks seducing Snape to anything else. Also, I had not thought of Snape using Legimancy (or however you spell it) in that scene. I suppose they may of had to be in the same room for it to work. Finally, I quite agree, Hemmingway is numbingly boring!

Quaffle Chaser: I don't mind you pointing out my gramatical mistakes at all.In fact I appriciate it.I haven't gotten around to fixing the already submitted chapters, but I always try to be a stickler for grammer. I don't always succeed, though, but I try. Also, I have always wanted to read A Tale of Two Cities. I have read parts, seen some of the movie and performed part of the play, but I have never read the whole thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I a wary plotter.**

**Chapter 13: A Bad Day for Rats**

Spinner's End was filled with an unrelenting tension. Passive-aggressive hostility reigned on all sides. Apparently, passive-aggressive nature was common in Death Eater families. No wonder they had the Muggle torturing temperament, they were just taking out all of their bottled-up anger. It was driving Tonks mad. In her family, if you were feeling angry you yelled it out, kicked, screamed, and made a fool out of yourself. It kept her family pleasantly open and free from worrying about how everyone else felt. She really did want to scream, but as she was about to, Draco put a silencing spell on her. Apparently, he blamed everything on her. She did not care a wit, and now took to ignoring his presence whenever he passed by.

Draco seemed also to be having problems with Wormtail and Snape, and vice versa. Draco was fed up with both Wormtail's and Snape's lack of hygiene. Further, he was sick of Snape making him clean up after Wormtail. Tonks understood that this must be greatly difficult for him, seeing that at home he had house-elves to do everything for him.

Then, Snape was furious with all of them. Tonks was pretty sure why he was angry with her, plus this was not too much of a change; he had always been unfriendly to her. She was sure his displeasure with Wormtail was mutual since they were young, not to mention that Wormtail was a worthless being, which was forced upon Snape. Tonks was sure that if she had been in his situation, she would have been unpleasant to Wormtail as well. She did not know why Snape was angry with Draco though, perhaps it was just his bad mood speaking.

Wormtail was cheesed-off with everyone as well, no pun intended. He was probably unhappy with Tonks because, well, because she was Tonks and he was unpleasant (although it could have been because she had tripped him last time he had passed her). Wormtail surely didn't like the treatment he was getting from Snape and Draco, so he was hostile in return.

Weren't they the happy family?

The next day Tonks was left with Wormtail. Snape and Draco had a Death Eater meeting. From the brief conversation she caught, it sounded like the meeting was partially about her and partially about some potion that Snape had just made. Personally, she didn't care too much; what would come would come. Yet, it was useful to have some idea of what was going to come so that she wasn't caught off guard.

Tonks was spaced off as Wormtail walked into the room. She had been reexamining her plan to seduce Snape. She was sure that he held conflicted feelings towards her and that seducing him was somehow possible, but she was not sure that she was capable of doing it. She had tried, but it was difficult. Everything she thought of was cliché and just plain stupid. She had no experience in this matter. Stan Shunpike and she had always been friends and it just had happened.

She has dated Charlie Weasley, but that had not taken any seducing her side. He had once tried to seduce her while drunk wearing a pirate costume (it was at a Muggle Halloween party) but he had only succeeded in making a fool out of himself and making her laugh so hard that spiked punch came out of her nose. It was a memorable experience, but it certainly did not help her in her current situation. Unless Snape held a certain fondness for pirates, but even then, Tonks was in no position to find an eye-patch and a peg leg.

Then there was Remus. The whole thing had been a fiasco and she didn't really want to think about it. _Damn stubborn werewolves._

The sound of Wormtail's footfall startled her out of her stupor. He had been in the kitchen, probably making lunch since he had a big plate of food. He sat down across from her with an evil grin. Tonks glared at him; he knew that she had not eaten in a couple days. His eyes taunted her as he lifted his fork to his mouth.

They were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds being Wormtail smacking his lips. Tonks chose to break the silence. "Be careful not to choke on that food. We both know what a same that would be." The statement was more vicious than Tonks normally expressed, but at the moment, she was feeling explicitly vicious towards Wormtail.

"As will be your death," he replied, unfazed. Then he grinned. "And what a death it will be."

"Morbid bastard. You'll get yours in the end."

"Yes, the Dark Lord will give me more power than you could ever dream of."

Tonks laughed. Wormtail was stupid. "You should know that Voldemort—" at this Wormtail shuddered—"does not share power, especially with the likes of you. You are disposable to him. Why do you think he pushes you off onto Snape? In the end, you will be scared, alone, wishing to die because you have nothing. Long ago, you pushed away the people who truly cared about you. The people who would have died for you have now died because of you. Voldemort just uses you because you are a spineless, pitiful creature—"

Tonks did not have time to finish. Wormtail had hit her with the Cruciatus curse. She felt pain, but it was dulled by the hatred pulsing through her and the fact that it was not a very strong curse.

"I'll show you what you know. I am the Dark Lord's more loyal and valuable servant. I am powerful; I gave him his body and destroyed his enemies. He will reward me beyond all others."

Tonks let out another laugh. "Your just a silly little boy with a stick."

The pain became a little stronger as Wormtail's eye flashed with fury. It was at that moment that Draco and Snape returned from their meeting. Within seconds, Snape had Wormtail's wand in one hand and his neck in the other.

"What is the meaning of this?" spat Snape.

"I was teaching her a lesson," mumbled Wormtail, flinching back. Snape threw him into a chair.

"Your stupidity amazes me Wormtail. You know that we need her healthy and whole. It is the Dark Lord's orders. You were not even doing the spell right. You pitiful excuse for a curse could have gotten both of you killed. While that would have been a good day for me, the Dark Lord would not have been very happy. How did you even graduate Hogwarts? Oh, wait, that's right, Remus Lupin helped you the whole way. How pathetic."

If Tonks did not harbor a strong hatred for Wormtail, she would have felt sorry for him. He kept being verbally beat down that day. In truth, he had every right to be furious, but that did not prepare her for what happened next.

Wormtail tackled Snape. Tonks would not have thought that he would have the guts. They both fell to the floor with a crash right in front of Tonks, knocking her chair over. She fell with a crash, just managing to avoid hitting her head. From her angle on the floor, she could barely make out what was happening.

Tonks heard scuffling noises for a minute before she saw a very strange sight: Wormtail flying over her chair and into the wall. Snape stood up panting, with his wand pointed at Wormtail. He looked furious.

"Doubt your own magic enough to start a Muggle brawl? What will the Dark Lord say when he hears of this? I sincerely doubt he will be happy. Perhaps he many doubt your true allegiance."

Wormtail looked scared from his crumpled position against the wall. Tonks my have been too if she had been in the same position. Snape stepped over her. She was half-sure that he a sent a look of concern towards her.

With his wand still pointed at Wormtail, Snape tied him up and conjured a chair to put him it.

From then on Wormtail was Tonks' living room companion, much to both of their chagrin.

-----------------------

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to update. I also must say that I am not all too fond of this chapter, but oh well. I must move on and think of what will happen next. Thank you all for reading with much thanks to my lovely reviewers.

---Perplexity

PS:

xtotallyatpeacex: Are Snape and Tonks going to get together. I don't know at this point, but I warn you there is some chance of it. Does Tonks like Snape. Well, she is attracted to him, oddly enough, and she likesto get his goat. Does she like him, though? Probably not or at least not yet.

About Remus, she still likes Remus although she is not very happy with him.

And finally for our dear drunken Severus. I can see him with the cutting remarks, but that is what he does while he is sober, so why not have a little fun with his drunken self (although I did probably go a bit overboard)? If any other way, I would see Snape and a quiet, brooding drunk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I dream of Larry the otter.**

**Chapter 14: Reeking Rats and Broken Windows**

Loud noises issued from the living room at Spinner's End. To a passer by, although no one ever passed by, it would have been apparent that the house contained several rambunctious children. It was not, however, children that were making all the noise, in spite of what one might think.

"Ouch! She kicked me!"

"Oh, that's right Wormtail, go cry to Mother Snape, you big baby!"

"When the Dark Lord hears about this—"

"Hiding behind him already? When he hears about this he is probably going to smack himself upside the head for appointing such childish, whiny Death Eaters!"

"I am not! Your just jealous!"

"Of what? That I am not a big fat baby, with dung for brains, who worships a pallid snake?"

"You'll pay for that! I will make sure of it. I will make your death so painful you beg me just to finish you off!"

"Sure, right after Snape turns into a drag queen. You don't have the guts…"

"ENOUGH!"

Tonks was furious with Snape for putting Wormtail into the living room with her. He could have tied him up in another room, but, instead, he decided to torture her. After two days of childish squabbling, Tonks was sure that Snape had had enough. She knew that Draco had, seeing that he avoided the living room as much as possible, even going as far as summoning breakfast from upstairs.

"If you two do not shut up, I will sew your mouths shut!"

Wormtail winced. Tonks remained straight faced, although she did not fancy having her mouth sewn closed either. She was quite sure that Snape would go through with it, so she remained quite for the rest of the day.

By evening, she could not stand the silence. Furthermore, Wormtail was sending off a repugnant odor that was reminiscent of old fish and blobberpuss. Frankly, it made Tonks nauseous. She could not stand it anymore. She knew Snape was in the kitchen, but she also knew that if she asked him to come, he would ignore her. Yelling fire probably would not work. Neither would screaming. She could insult him, but she really would rather not have her mouth sewn up…but then again, if that was the only way…

"Oh, Lord of Grease, your mother is a mongoose and your father smells of a Cornish Pixie's pancreatic fluids!"

Tonks cringed. That was not exactly what she had had in mind. She damned herself for her fondness of Muggle movies, her habit of quoting them and her tendency of quoting them wrong. Horribly wrong. In any case, this particular insult did not do a thing besides earn her a very odd look from Wormtail and his terribly horrid giggle.

Tonks cringed once more. Wormtail's giggle was possibly one of the most horrid sounds in the world. The only good thing was that Snape didn't come to sew her mouth closed, something that she certainly might have been tempted to do if the roles were reversed, although, she would sew up Wormtail's first.

Tonks had to risk it again. Anything to get rid of the damn smell. She was even willing to beg.

"Snape?" she yelled sheepishly. "I know we have never quite gotten along and have had some quite awkward moments together, but please, have a heart. I only ask a small favor. Just please, move Wormtail. He is emitting an odor so horrible that Voldemort himself would puke. Please!"

While Wormtail look quite affronted, there was no response from Snape. Tonks was not too happy about that. She hated being ignored.

"Severus Snape! If you don't get in here right now I will be forced to divulge the time during an Order meeting where—"

Tonks did not get to finish her statement. Snape had flown into the room, silencing her with a look of fury upon his face.

"Miss Tonks, I know it is horribly difficult for you to keep you mouth shut, but do not disgrace yourself enough that you force me into using desperate measures. Luckily, for me, you will not be here much longer. Take some time to ponder that while I make preparations for tomorrow tonight and the next day," said Snape coldly. He started to leave the room, but then he turned back. "You are quite right, Miss Tonks. Wormtail, your stench in nauseating. I know it is a lot to ask, but for everyone's sake, you are to bathe before tomorrow tonight. I am sure the Dark Lord would not appreciate it if you came only to incapacitate all his servant with you smell."

Tonks became nervous as Snape left the room. She figured from what he said that she had little time left and no plan on how to escape. If she tried now, Wormtail would yell for Snape. If she tried later, it would probably be too late. She had no choice but to risk it now, even if her chances were none to zero.

Tonks started to wiggle, but the ropes were tight as always. She leaned forward, trying to get good footing on the floor. She got it! She managed to start waddling forward while still stuck in the chair. Wormtail's eyes got round.

"What are you doing? Sna—"

Wormtail was cut off by Tonks running into his chair, knocking him over so that he hit his head on the floor, rendering him unconscious. Now, if she could make it to the door. That would be relatively easy enough, but opening the door was going to be difficult.

She waddled slowly, hoping to be fairly quiet. It took her quite some time to make it to the front door. When she got there, she realized her mistake. She had stupidly forgot that, after last time, the door would be locked.

She was just about to give up when she realized that there was a low window right next to the door. She had no other way. She waddled over and positioned herself. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, she did her best to fling herself into the window. Tonks was lucky; the glass was thin and old. It broke with a shatter, leaving Tonks to fall out the window.

Tonks landed roughly, her facing stinging. It had been a bit of a drop and the glass, however weak, had cut her all over.

Snape was sure to have heard that. Tonks had to get away. She tried to right herself to find that the chair had broken in the fall. Tonks smirked and tried to lift herself off the ground (her hands were still tied behind her back). She faltered though, realizing that she had fallen harder and had been cut deeper than she had thought.

She attempted to run, staggering with each pound of her foot on the hard ground.

"_Stupefy!_"

She heard Snape's voice behind her as she fled. She dared not look back. A shot of red light streaked past, barely missing her. She tried to lose him by running into the forest. Unfortunately, with all the tree roots and shrubs, it made it harder for Tonks to run.

Finally, her clumsiness caught up with her. Tonks tripped over a tree root, sending her flying towards the ground just as a stunner shot towards her. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

-----------------------

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading and an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing! I am not sure when I will get to the next chapter, so if it takes a while, I apologize in advance.

P.S.

xtotallyatpeacex: I also support Tonks/Lupin, I just like to have a little fun with strange pairings. Perhaps one day I will write a Tonks/Lupin story, but I don't think I will yet since I have about six other stories I am working on.

Red-Devil15: Yep, Wormtail is horrible scum. I don't know about ol' Voldie killing him though.

Shameless piece of self-promotion: If you enjoy strange stories, I have two other Tonks related stories that I have posted the first chapter of: The Benighted and the Oblivious which is Lockhart/Tonks of the romance ilk and The Collaborator, which is intended to not be of the romance ilk, surrounding Tonks and Karkaroff. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I know how to berry sotter.**

**Chapter 15: Social Gathering**

It was dark. Tonks kept her eyes shut in an attempt to block out reality. She was not ready to come to terms with the fact that she had messed up her last chance to escape, that her own clumsiness would lose her her life. She just wanted to pretend that she had made it, that she had passed out at the gates of Hogwarts, that she was now in the infirmary. Unfortunately, there was a little part in the back of her mind that nagged her to wake up and smell the fire-whiskey (or perhaps drink a whole bottle of it), that told her she needed to prepare herself for her unpleasant, but inevitable fate.

Footsteps sounded and Tonks did her best to appear unconscious. She sensed that someone was standing right in front of her, who though, she was not sure. Either they were sure she was sound asleep or they did not care. Or perhaps she wasn't as good at acting as she thought, and they knew she was awake. Tonks was not sure which, but she concluded that, at this point, it did not matter much.

"_Enervate_," said the voice of the person in front of her. _So, I am a good actress,_ thought Tonks with glee before opening her eyes. She opened her eyes to be met with a regrettably, not-so-unpleasant face. In spite of this fact, Tonks made a face.

"Now that is a horrible way to wake up in the morning. Severus, dear, no offense, but no one wants to wake up with the first thing they see is your excuse for a face," said Tonks, although she was really thinking that it wasn't so bad waking up to that sexy visage.

"Nymphadora, it is wonderful to see that you are already back to you juvenile, flippant remarks. I was afraid that your _fall_ had caused permanent damage, but I see that I failed to realize that nothing could penetrate your thick skull. It is nice to know that my work load is lessened."

"Yes, that is all well and good, but really, your remarks are just as flippant and juvenile as mine. The fact of the matter is that I don't really give a damn whether I am being juvenile or not. Really, trying to be mature all the time takes the fun out of life. I am sure that your beloved Voldemort would be much more good-humored and likable if he took a day off to have some fun, you know, do silly stuff, enjoy a Quidditch game, maybe even going frolicking through a field of wild flowers…"

Tonks was cut off by a derisive snort from Snape. Apparently he found no enlightenment from her suggestion. She supposed that is was useless to try to convince Snape that it would be a good idea to take Voldemort out for a drink to try to loosen him up a bit. Actually, Snape needed that kind of action himself. Tonks would bet that Snape had never had a real day of fun in his life. She decide then and there, that if she ever got out of this mess and ended up time-traveling back a few years, she would take Snape out for a drink, whether he agreed or not.

"Now, Nymphadora, this is going to be painful enough, I advise you to not make it worse for yourself."

"What is _this_?"

"I am to…escort you to a… social gathering," said Snape, seeming that he did not quite know the right words to say.

"A social gathering? I am assuming that this isn't going to be a Tupperware party or a wild jamboree?"

"This is a celebration, put on by the Dark Lord."

"Ah, so I assume that I will be entertaining."

"What?"

"Well, if I am invited, since I believe I am not part of the guest lists of the high society of Death Eaters, I assume that I am the entertainment. What will be torture device of choice?"

"Nothing that you would find reassuring."

Tonks thought a moment. "I hope it is not Aunt Bellatrix singing. She sounds like a shrieking banshee crossed with a sick cow when she tries. Whoa—"

Snape looked at her curiously and Tonks stared back. She was shocked; she was sure that she saw Snape almost crack a smile that was not out of malice. "What?" he said rudely.

"Nothing, nothing," said Tonks, doing her best to conceal a grin.

"Now, you, I must say, need to bathe. The stench in here is horrible."

"You're one to be talking…" retorted Tonks, but Snape just ignored her.

"This…social gathering…is to be quite formal. You are to appear in your true form and must wear…this," said Snape pushing something frilly at her, as if it would scald his skin if he held it too long.

Tonks wrinkled her nose. She was not fond of formal events, especially ones that were full of evil, conniving Death Eaters. She also wondered how she was to go about this bathing business, seeing that Snape was bound to remember last time. Tonks was about to ask when she felt her chair levitate off the floor.

She turned her head to see that Snape had is wand out and was levitating her towards the bathroom. He then levitated her too high, knocking her head against the ceiling before setting her directly into the filthy bathtub.

"What are you—" started Tonks, but she was cut off by a flood of freezing cold water spilling over her head and down her body. Shivering, she glared at Snape, who seemed oblivious to the fact. Next came the soap, which spilled down her face. She managed to close her eyes quickly enough, but her mouth wasn't so lucky. Tonks sputtered at the bitter, bubbly taste. She had never known that Snape was so cruel.

"You know, it would be slightly more polite if you made the water at least luke-warm," spat Tonks.

"And this situation would be slightly more pleasant if I didn't have to put up with your incessant chatter."

"You know you like my company, Sevie."

"I rather spend time with the Giant Squid."

"So it's true! Don't worry you can tell me; I'm not prejudiced against inter-species relationships, although I can't guarantee that it won't slip out at this…social gathering."

"_Silencio_!" shouted Snape, clearly fed-up with her bantering. "I always thought that you been seen than heard."

Tonks wanted to roar with laughter. To her that was only an inch away from admitting that he was attracted to her. Wait…

Tonks froze and made a face. She didn't want Snape to be attracted to her. That was a repulsive concept to begin with. Why would she want him to admit it?

-------------------

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I have many excuses though. Thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing. I hope the next chapter will not take as long. Also, I hesitate to take this turn in my story, as "social gatherings" are so common that they have become cliches. I would like to know what everyone thinks before I write the next chapter.

---Perplexity

PS:

xtotallyatpeacex: No, I do not write incest. I shudder I still don't know what will happen next in my story. I have many ideas, though.

WAYAMY27NARF: Thank you, I am glad to preasent a different prespective.

Apothecaria: That's a lot of reviews in a row. I thank you for noticing that Voldemort is human. As for my mistaken spellings, I apologize. Many times, I guessspellings, meaningto look them up later, but then forgeting. I alsosometimes make up pronunciations that don't even make sense and then spell words according to my made-up pronounciations.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I able to dance the Flarey Slotter.**

**Chapter 16: Sweet, Sweet, the Taste of Retribution Undone**

Vengeance would be sweet. Very sweet.

Tonks did not think that she had ever hated Snape more. She wanted to castrate him and then hand deliver him to a band of raging centaurs for "recuperation." Then she would make him listen to the song "It's a Small World" for a week straight while eating nothing but Hagrid's cooking washed down with prune juice. After that, she would put him in a frilly pink dress and have him perform Shirley Temple numbers. Then she would be merciful and put him out of him misery. Oh, vengeance was sweet.

Unfortunately, for Tonks, she was still tied in a chair and she was the one wearing the frilly dress, which was a disgusting yellow color with pink trim. It had taken quite a struggle for Snape to get her into it. She had point-blank refused to wear the horrid thing, but she had somehow found herself on the receiving end of several spells, which oddly enough put her in that damned dress.

She had glared most ferociously, but it had no effect. Now she was going to be stuck in that disgusting thing for a whole night surrounded by the royalty of ridicule: Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange and Voldemort. How sick the world was.

"Now, Nymphadora, it is imperative for you to morph into your true form."

"Bastard."

"The Dark Lord commands it."

"Well, he can just piss off."

"I can see why this dress makes you have an apparent death wish, but really, you already constantly make a fool out of yourself, what's a little more?" sneered Snape.

"You can piss off as well."

"Tut, tut, that is no way to talk to your superiors, Nymphadora. I guess you are just too dense to realize how lowly and despicable you really are."

"Well, _Sevie_, if you are the measure of a superior, this is by far a sadder and sicker world than I thought," growled Tonks.

"_Imperio."_

Snape had caught Tonks off guard. Before she had time to overthrow the curse, she morphed. _Damn him_.

"That's much better."

"Bastard."

"Such a limited vocabulary," said Snape with a smirk before turning up the stairs.

It was a while later before he returned with both Wormtail and Draco in tow. They were all wearing black dress robes. Draco seemed none too happy about the situation. Tonks guessed that he wasn't too fond of visits with Voldemort either. Wormtail looked smug. For him Tonks guessed that he was happy to see her go. As for dear ol' Severus, Tonks' mouth dropped. He looked as if he had showered! His hair didn't look disgustingly greasy. He was sexy as heck!

Tonks, once more, shuddered at her own dirty thoughts. She knew that these particular feelings must be suppressed, if possible mangled and beaten to a pulp. She also just then remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him and plotting revenge, not ogling him and wishing that she really could seduced him.

She shuddered again. This time Wormtail noticed.

"Scared, Nymphadora?" he leered, apparently feeling much braver than he was.

"No, my dress is just drafty," she said sending a nasty glare towards Snape.

"What is that horrid thing? You look like…well, it looks horrible," said Draco.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

"Terribly so."

Again, Tonks glared at Snape, but then her concentration was distracted by Wormtail leaning closely over her.

"The Dark Lord is first going to torture you for hours. You be screaming in agony by the end."

"I definitely will be screaming if I am still in this dress."

"The pain will be so terrible that—"

Tonks had had enough of Wormtail's 'oh the pain you will go through' speeches. He was just close enough that she could head-but him. Therefore, she did, sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor. Tonks smirked.

"That's enough! We need to leave now. Wormtail, do not splinch yourself this time. Miss Tonks, you will be doing side apparition with me."

Tonks didn't have time to reply. Before she knew it, Draco and Wormtail had left and Snape had forced some type of potion into her mouth. She would have spit it out at the horrible risk of ruining the dress, but Snape held his hand over her mouth and nose so that she was forced to swallow. She waited for the effects, but felt none. When Snape removed his hand she exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

"My own invention," said Snape smugly. "It allows you to be controlled without inhibiting on your nature. This way you can't escape."

"Thank you. It's just what I've always wanted," said Tonks with dripping sarcasm.

"Let's go," said Snape grabbing her arm. Tonks felt a familiar tug, but it was much more unpleasant than normal apparition, especially with the being tied to a chair component. Tonks squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to avoid nausea.

She landed hard. Then she found herself falling again, this time straight on her arse, which was quite painful. She opened her eyes. Snape had vanished the chair out for under her. The only thing that kept her from throttling him then and there was the potion and her vengeance plan.

She tried to fight him as he led her up the stairs of a large manor, but the potion did not allow her to. Then a spike of fear ran up her spine as they approached the heavy ornate wooden doors at the top of the stair. She had been here before. This was the house of Malfoy. She really loathed her uncle and that place. She would have to visit it sometimes when she was younger. Her aunt Narcissa had never been as bad as Bellatrix. Despite her prejudices, she had kept in touch with Andromeda after her marriage to Ted Tonks. In result, Tonks was forced into the visits, which many time consisted of her being berated. It was an ominous and unhappy place, Tonks knew, yet her step never hesitated as they neared the door.

The doors swung open and Tonks prepared herself for the worst. She looked at her dress, then at the door, then at Snape and then back to the dress. Vengeance would be so sweet.

--------------------

A/N: I hope this quick update makes up for the slow last one. Either way, thank you to everyone for reading with a extra special thank you to those who reviewed. The next chapter may or may not take long to post. I do have a lot to do, but for some strange reason I am already a ways into writing it.

Thanks again,

---Perplexity


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I hear any Prairy Otters.**

**Chapter 17: Culinary Disaster Piece**

The doors swung open and a man in a deep gray uniform greeted them. Tonks didn't say a word as the man lead her and Snape through the dark halls of the Malfoy manor. She just worked on preparing herself, steadying her breathing and planning her miraculous escape. She was so distracted that she didn't see the stair in front of her.

There was a crash as she went flying, smashing into the uniformed man. She weakly picked herself up, muttering an apology.

"Always the clumsy one, aren't you Nymphadora?" sneered Snape.

"Better clumsy than a git," she mumbled back.

"Manners, Nymphadora, manners. The Dark Lord is not as accommodating as I."

"Yeah, but he's as much as a bastard—"

Tonks was cut off by the uniformed man's wand at her throat. His eyes burned into hers. She felt his anger.

"I would think you would be smarter than that. To insult the Dark Lord in front of his most loyal servants is most foolish," said Snape. "Lyle, lower your wand, the Dark Lord wants her whole."

Tonks breathing slowed as the wand was withdrawn from her neck. Lyle glared at her, but continued to lead them until they came to another pair of great doors. Lyle pulled them open to reveal a lavish, but darkly decorated hall. It was full of seated men and women in black dress robes. A table, slightly elevated, stood at one end, surrounded by a few other lower tables.

At the other end stood a small stage with a dance floor. The stage was set for a band. _Social gathering my arse,_ thought Tonks. She did not know why Snape couldn't have just said 'ball' or 'party' or whichever other term was more fitting.

She also instantly felt very awkward. She was a bright spot of color in a sea of darkness. Everyone else was seated with their eyes on her and Snape. She could make out Voldemort at the center seat of the elevated table. To his left sat her aunt Bellatrix, and uncles Lucius and Rodolphus. The two seats to his immediate left were empty. Wormtail sat on the far left. Tonks gulped, the empty seats were obviously for her and Snape.

Voldemort stood up. "I would like to introduce our guest of honor for this evening," he said, his sinister voice echoing through the hall. "Miss Nymphadora Tonks."

Everyone one clapped as Snape lead her to her seat, directly next to Voldemort.

"Nymphadora, my dear, it is lovely of you to join us for this celebration. I hope Severus has been treating you well."

Tonks, despite how scared she was, smiled. "Of course. He made me breakfast in bed three days this week. Did you know how wonderful a cook he is? I suppose he gets it from being a potions master. Oh, and then after that he gave me the most marvelous foot rub! You should really get him to give you one. What that man can do with his hands—"

At this Snape stomped on her foot, cutting her off, but Voldemort just laughed. His cold laughter sent a shiver up Tonks' back. "Nymphadora, you speak so freely for someone in your position. And I daresay that you have succeeded in making Severus blush…"

"If I had thought I possible for Snape to blush, I would have told you about the handcuffs…" said Tonks. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, that she should be cowering and begging for mercy, not having civil conversation with the Dark Lord.

"You are either braver or more foolish than I thought. Most cower before me, but you do not. While this is interesting, I wonder perhaps if you cower inside, that you are not showing me your true self."

Before Tonks could answer, food appeared before her. Everyone began to eat, except Tonks.

"Nymphadora, I have no doubt that you are hungry. I encourage you to eat. You'll need the strength," said Voldemort.

Tonks eyed him for a moment before grabbing Snape's partially eaten plate and switched it with hers. Before Snape could say a thing, nonetheless curse her, Voldemort let out another laugh. "You do have spirit. It will be a pity to have to kill you."

Tonks did not say a word; she just started eating. Voldemort did not seem to like her unresponsiveness, but he continued talking anyway. "I recommend that you enjoy that meal as well; it may be your last."

"It is rather difficult to enjoy a meal in such company, especially when the meal is, at best, mediocre."

"Nymphadora, you would do well to remember your manners. I also must add that this food was made by the most accomplished chef in the world."

"I would hardly say that. The vegetables are overcooked, thereby depleting their natural flavor. Instead of the sauce being a complementary flavor, it is so saturated and profuse that it overpowers the subtle taste and texture of the food. He, or she, should have used fresh green onion, instead of what I believe to be onion powder. This is a 'culinary disaster piece,' if you will," said Tonks, analyzing her plate.

"Yet you continue to eat it most ravenously?" questioned Voldemort.

"Yes, as it may be my last meal."

After that, Voldemort turn his attention to Lucius. Tonks paid very little attention to the conversation surrounding her. Her only thought was of how to escape this place. She couldn't overthrow the potion though. She tried willing herself to jump out of her chair and run, but she found that it was impossible. His hold over her was too strong.

As everyone finished eating, Voldemort stood once again. "My friends, I do hope that you all enjoyed your dinner. And now, the entertainment will commence."

Tonks blanched; she had been dreading this time. Everyone stood up and the tables were whisked away, leaving a much larger dance floor. A band stuck up and a formal tune began.

"Nymphadora, if I may have the first…" said Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming.

Tonks wanted to tell him where exactly he could shove that answer, but she found that her voice had gone. She realized that he taunted and humiliated his prey before the real fun started.

She shuddered as his long fingers grasped her waist, the other her hand. If Tonks could say one other thing, it was that Voldemort was a good dancer. Tonks felt her face go red. They were the only ones dancing; everyone else watched with mocking eyes.

Tonks almost came to tears as she felt his cool breath on her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Your fate awaits you expectantly. Death's toll will sound once more for the House of Black."

-----------------

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing. I am excited to announce over ten thousand hits for this story, which makes me very happy. I meant to post this last week, but wasn't able to do to the site fixings. Therefore, I am already to work on the next chapter. Also, I plan to be done with this story as soon as possible: if not by late June, then by August. We are, my friends, nearing the end.

Thank you,

---Perplexity


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I eat dairy otter. Also, I do not own the chapter title which is from the song "Thanks a Lot," by 3rd Eye Blind.**

**Chapter 18: And I Slit the Throat of Your Confidence**

After the first song, Tonks was passed around the Death Eaters like a mildly amusing plaything. Her uncle, Lucius Malfoy, sneered at her. Her uncle, Roldolphus Lestrange, although polite, mocked her. Gerald Gliffton leered at her. Macnair came mere inches from getting a good smack upside the head. Most of the Death Eaters were just plain nasty to her. The women ridiculed her as well, but not as directly, but she could hear their whispers as she passed.

If Tonks had had her wand and had not been under the influence of Snape's potion, she would have hexed every single one of them. Then she would have stuffed them all into dresses that matched hers and sent them to Azkaban, to live in those dresses, haunted by dementors, for all of eternity. She cursed Snape once again for ruining her sweet plans of vengeance.

She was currently dancing with Aldon Crabbe. Although bulky and brute, he was only slightly taller than her. She winced at his breath, which was nearly as foul as Wormtail's. She tried willing her knee to jerk up in a certain place, as his hands slid down her waist, but the potion would not allow her.

"Watch your bloody—" started Tonks heatedly, but luckily she was saved and interrupted by Draco coming up.

"Mr. Crabbe, my father requests your presence," said Draco.

As Crabbe left, Tonks wanted to hug Draco. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No one deserves that punishment," said Draco coolly. "I would also watch out for Gliffton, although, I am sure you already know that, Marcellus and Cather."

"I still hold good on that offer, Draco. Together we can get you a pardon," said Tonks, making sure that no one was listening.

"You can't if you're dead," said Draco wandering off. Tonks was not sure if that was his way of dismissal or his way of telling her to not get killed. She decided on the latter just to make herself feel better. Despite the odds, she trusted Draco. Sure, he was icy and had not given any real evidence that he wanted reform, but Tonks could just tell with him. He was not who he pretended to be.

She next found herself being approached by whom she figured to be Cather. He wasn't quite as bad as Crabbe; he vaguely reminded Tonks of a crude drunkard, which she thought might have been true. Yet, Marcellus, who came up later, was worse than she had thought. Draco had been right to tell her to watch out for him. She had just about danced with every male in the room and he had to be the worst. His boorish innuendo made her cringe. When he started moving his hands in inappropriate areas, she became angry.

Since she could not physically do anything to stop him, she let out all her anger vocally. "Are you blind or do I look like a piece of meat to you? Get your bloody hands off—"

Tonks was once again cut off. Snape had come over before she could cause a scene.

"Marcus, must I remind you that Miss Tonks is a guest, and therefore should be treated accordingly. The Dark Lord needs to speak with you," said Snape indifferently, but Tonks thought she saw a strange expression in his eyes. Perhaps anger or annoyance?

Tonks let out a breath as Marcellus walked away. "Afraid that I would cause a scene, Snape?"

"I would have been surprised if you didn't," he said, not at all unkindly. "You can rarely help yourself."

Tonks glared. "I would think that being mocked and fondled in such a fashion would constitute a reason."

"You have no appreciation for finer details."

"I have no appreciation for evil scum."

"You don't know evil."

"Don't I?"

"No," said Snape taking her waist and hand and leading her in a waltz.

"I did not know you danced."

"All that you don't know may surprise you. It is a formality I normally try to avoid. Unfortunately, I am under orders."

Tonks did not like this. Warmth was spreading up her body from the point in which Snape's hand contacted her waist. She felt as that, in this somewhat pleasant conversation, he mocked even more than the rest. The light from candles danced in his dark eyes. She was hypnotized.

It was pain. She was not sure what was happening. She was devoid of all feelings except pain and fear, which she didn't seem to be able to express. All she could do was dance, one two three, looking into those black, emotionless eyes. Something nudged her ankle. She managed to tear her eyes away to see a large snake circling her. Whispers echoed in her mind of voices she couldn't quite hear.

The enemy had launched themselves into her. She could not get them out. She looked back to Snape, panic in her eyes. Was she imagining things, or did he look slightly concerned? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't let his mask slip in front of Voldemort. Her thoughts raced. Wormtail was grinning. Voldemort's eyes flashed with amusement. The whole world has seemed to stop except for her and Snape.

She knew it then. Her heart raced as them music ended, but they continued the three count steps. She knew that it was coming; she had known since the beginning. It was starting. There was nothing she could do.

The play had ended and now the real fun would begin.

----------------------

A/N: A quicker update, but a shorter chapter.This is more of a transition chapter.I do not know when I will get to the next chapter, but I will try to make it soon. Thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing. Reviews are like little pieces of sunshine that brighten my day.

---Perplexity

darkmarkgirl--Thank you, and I must say that I had never read a Tonks/Snape fiction until after I started writing this.

WAYAMY27NARF--I know I haven't really given any hints to where this story is going. This truth is, I have not clue where its going either. Either way, thank you.

herholiness--Good to know that the ball thing isn't overplayed. I feel for many types of stories balls are overplayed, though. Yet, in this story it is meant to serve a mostly non-romantic purpose, which I have rarely seen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I a Hairy Otter.**

**Chapter 19: Like a Pony**

If Nymphadora Correstantzatarashiwa Tonks had one thing to say it would be that torture was not exactly a ride around the carousel. She would say that it hurt and it hurt badly. She put it to the equivalent of being stuck in a very small space with Genghis Khan and Richard Simmons for a year with nothing to eat except old over-cooked cabbage and rancid prune juice. In truth, the pain had become so intense that she began to think that it wouldn't be so bad if Genghis showered regularly.

Laughter was ringing in her head. Her vision was blurry and the light seemed to move in impossible ways. Demons struck out at her, a whirlpool of pestilent creatures stabbing her with needles all over her body. They were speaking to her, but she refused to answer. With each refusal, the pain became worse.

"Submit to us, Nymphadora."

Her name was said so lovingly that it was sickening. Tonks could stand it. Screw them, she thought. That had been the only coherent thought she could string together. Her mind was jumbled, but she resisted them as best as she could.

"Submit not!" she yelled with the only voice she had. "Richard will get you for this!"

If Tonks had not been withering in pain on the floor, she would have heard the whispers. No one knew who this "Richard" was. Most just scoffed, but some, or at least one, such as Severus Snape, stared at her with a hard cold look. He didn't like this "Richard." Voldemort on the other hand looked contemplative. He had never heard of this man. Was he a member of the Order?

But Tonks did not get to witness these reactions. She was once again in the grasp of demons. She struggled ferociously, each breath becoming more and more difficult. She did not want to submit; she would want to die before doing so, but she knew that they would not kill her. She knew that the game could go on all night. At least that was what her subconscious thought. Her conscious couldn't even remember why she was struggling.

Surrender, said a voice. 

"Never!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Voldemort once again looked contemplative. He had known that she was strong and spirited, but most, even the strongest, broke before this point. He watched curiously as she broke into convulsions. How to do it, he wondered. He did not have forever; he had to act soon. He delved deeper into her mind, trying to extract something that might help. Voldemort frowned. There was a block. He did not know if she was doing it, or if she was being protected. A new measure of the Order, perhaps? But, to guard the minds without Oculmency was a difficult task indeed.

Voldemort flashed his eyes at Snape. No, it couldn't be. No one could come up with such a clever ruse.

Meanwhile, Tonks had to make it stop. The laughter, not the pain, was getting to her. She yelled, cursed to demons into oblivion. They backed off slightly, which gave her enough room for confidence and rational thought. She stopped just struggling and started to fight them. Magic surged through her veins. Then the sharp shots of pain ceased and only the bitter after taste remained.

Spitting blood, Tonks looked up weakly at the master of the demons. "Genghis wins," she said, with a small grin.

An irate curiosity came over the Death Eaters. They could not fathom how this young woman could defy their master. They did not see how she could have the strength, the audacity, or the idiocy to do such. Many were outraged. She exploited their weaknesses, but they did not know how to make her pay. They would, though; in the end she would pay most dearly.

Tonks tried to pick herself up off the floor. Her arms weren't working very well, nor were her legs. Whispers grew louder and louder. Although she wasn't sure what the Death Eaters were saying, their soft voices were like sharp screams to her ears. A voice rang from in front of her. The voice of the snake. "Bring Fenir."

Fear shot down Tonks' spine. She knew that name. He was the one who preyed on the weak. He had bitten Remus. He had attacked Bill Weasley. Tonks would not be surprised if he ripped her to pieces with his bare teeth. Oh, happy day, thought Tonks.

"No, wait, don't get Fenir. It's a full moon tonight; he has work to do," said Voldemort. Tonks let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She watched Voldemort. It gave her satisfaction to know that he was perplexed by her. She just hoped that that would turn out to be an advantage.

It wasn't an advantage. Tonks could see it in his cold red eyes. Voldemort had an idea. "Severus, bring me your store of _somnium dulcis_."

If Snape was at all fazed by this order, he did not show it. On the other hand, Tonks saw Draco blanche out of the corner of her eye. She was sure that it wasn't going to be good. Then again, she did not know how it could be good seeing that she was at a party being tortured by the Dark Lord.

Snape returned minutes later with a small glass vial filled with a vibrant blue liquid. He handed it to Voldemort, who in turn, approached Tonks. "Do you know what this is, Nymphadora?"

"No, I do not," she answered honestly.

"This is a potion so foul, so potent, that it must only be kept in vials made of the most fine dragon made glass. It takes years to brew and one mistake could detrimental. The ingredients are some of the most rare, a combination that will bring horrors upon the drinker more terrible than any can imagine. Do you submit?"

"Never," said Tonks firmly, bracing herself for what might come next.

"Very well," said Voldemort. Tonks struggled as Voldemort advanced, pouring the liquid down her throat. It burned horribly. She immediately felt nausea wash over her. She found her breathing labored as she fell to her knees. She was lost.

No one ever would know the extent of the pain that Tonks felt that night. She screamed with anguish. The potion was, as Voldemort had said, 'more terrible than any could imagine.' Sweet dreams, but it was anything but sweet. Nightmares plagued Tonks' mind. They were sickening and horrifying, not to mention grotesquely realistic.

Tonks couldn't even try to resist. She hadn't cried in ten years, but now she was drowning in them. The Death Eaters flinched as they watched her. It was a horrible sight. It ended quickly, but to Tonks it seamed like eternity. Voldemort crouched over her and whispered in a barely auditable voice, "Do you submit?"

Tonks looked up weakly. "Yes," she croaked before letting the darkness take her.

-----------------------

A/N: And that is what I would call a darker chapter. I hope it is more than satisfactory. As always thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing!

---Perplexity

darkmarkgirl--Thank you, perhaps I should start another story: "Death Eaters are People Too." Either way, I am glad you like my portrayals.

rebelwilla-- Could you please elaborate one what your confused about? Perhaps I can be of help.

Isolated Mind-- One of the best? Now I am just getting warm tinglies. Thank you.

Tu lo sai inc.-- I apologize profusely for spelling and grammar errors (except for the purposeful ones that are used with artistic license). As for firing my BETA, well, I would find it very sad to fire myself. I will try to do a better job though. Except with commas, I passionately dislike trying to figure out comma usage rules.

xtotallyatpeacex-- I'd say this one's scarier than the last. I hope you are not disappointed with the turn of events.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor can I dance the Flarry Motter.**

**Chapter 20: A Melodramatic Evil Overlord**

Grit was digging into her face, but she had not the strength to move. Her head was burning; fire raged within. She could not forget what she had seen. The dreams had been terrible; the images haunted her. It was sick, vile beyond all belief. Not even a Dementor could provoke such thoughts.

It had to be morning; this she knew for sure. They would come for her soon, strutting down the hall with utmost arrogance. They would once again taunt her, but it made no difference anymore. She had submitted, her pride, no her dignity, was lost, replaced by the stink rotting corpses. Her death would be quick and swift. She would leave the world, body dead on the floor, eyes frozen open, but she would leave it in chaos.

She struggled to sit up. It took her several minutes, but she managed. They had taken her dignity, but they could not take her determination. She would keep that to her end. Perhaps, in this small act of defiance, she could regain a tiny amount of her dignity. _Perhaps_, she laughed bitterly,_ perhaps was for fools and idiots._

She immediately sobered and defiance rose up in her. Yes, she had see horrible sights, and yes, they may haunt her for the rest of her life. She had submitted so that they would stop, but that did not mean she had to live dwelling on those facts. She still had some control over herself. She would remember that what she saw was not real, that she was still alive and therefore, could carry on as a person, not a slave to Voldemort's will. If not in action, then in mind.

They came, just like she predicted, reeking of smug superiority. She laughed right out loud as they approached her cell. Smirking weakly at them she said, "Come on, I know you can do better. You have to strut like you mean it, Severus."

She wished she had not said it, but since her dignity was gone, she did. She refused to outright beg for mercy. She hoped that this small comment would suffice, that Snape understood what she was saying, that he had some compassion in his heart.

Tonks knew that this was futile. If Snape had a heart at all, it was probably shriveled and black. Her thoughts that just maybe he did give a damn were just a dream pool of unwanted feelings and desires. They meant nothing and never would. Snape was an evil bastard and no wanting on her behalf could change that.

"It is time, Nymphadora. Your fate awaits you," said Voldemort. "Severus, the potion."

Snape removed a glass vile from his robes. It was bigger than the one he had had the night before. It was filled with a red liquid; it looked like blood. Snape advanced towards her, the potion ready to tip down her throat. Tonks attempted to fight it, turning her head, but he just sternly grabbed her face, forcing her mouth open. Down it went.

Tonks did not even sputter at the rancid taste, she just stared Snape square in the eyes. Her eyes did not plead; instead, they were a mixture of contempt, curiosity and pity. He did not react; his dark eyes remained cold and emotionless.

_Imperius,_ or at least close enough to it. It restored her strength, but left her entirely under Voldemort's control. Tonks' mind released a sigh. This was how it was going to be. She couldn't even fight to her death. Sirius would be very disappointed.

"Now, Severus, I have tweaked the plans slightly. You will have some back up. Helen Rogers of the Department of Magical Waste and Containment is going to bring down the anti-apparation wards when you get there. I will have Macnair and Alecto come in as well, just for precautionary assistance.

"Nymphadora, you are to change into the form of Harry Potter and enter the Ministry of Magic using the Muggle London entrance. Walk in and ask to see the Minister. Act normally, but with urgency. Under no circumstances give yourself away or do anything other than what I have told you. Is that clear?"

Tonks felt his grip on her tighten as he willed her to answer. She nodded and Voldemort moved on.

"Draco, you failed me last time. This is your last chance. When the Minister comes out, kill him, preferably slowly. Is that clear?"

Draco nodded as well, but Tonks saw that he looked pale and was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"Miss Tonks, if you will?" finally commanded Voldemort. Tonks fought, but she knew it wouldn't work. Slowly, she was forced into taking the form of Harry Potter. Snickers sounded from Draco, but he was silenced by a glare from Snape, who clearly found it amusing as well, although his face didn't show it. Tonks could tell, though, that he was struggling to keep his face straight.

Tonks felt a bit bad for Harry at that moment. Not only because the wizarding world was going to think he was dead, but because now, his three worst enemies knew what he looked like in a frilly yellow and pink dress. It had been bad enough for her, but she couldn't imagine how Harry would feel if he saw her, 'him,' like this. Although, she thought with a quirk of her lips, she would probably be snickering as well if she could see herself.

"Perhaps we should dress you in something a little more fitting," said Voldemort, curling his lip in amusement. He then transfigured the dress into Muggle clothes fitting for a teenage boy. "Severus," he continued, "How long until the potion wears off?"

"Approximately six hours, my Lord," said Snape.

"Good, plenty of time. Soon the wizarding world will break. Death and destruction will sweep across the land. It will be purged of the unworthy…"

Tonks felt to urge to cry, become angry and laugh all at once. Cry because she knew what was coming, she knew of the horrors that waited the world. Anger because of what Voldemort was doing, how she was helpless to stop him, how so many ignored all that was happening. Laughter, because it sounded so pathetic that one of Voldemort's main goals was to kill a seventeen year old boy and he had failed, not just once, but five times. Laughter at the fact that people followed Voldemort, who was nothing more than a disgruntled shadow of a being.

"… and we shall build from those ashes a society of elite, of those who are worthy of this world. It will be an empire above all before it…"

Tonks snickered, well, at least she snickered in spirit. He really was melodramatic. He probably would have been a better drag queen than evil overlord. Tonks snickered again, picturing him in drag.

"…the remaining will worship the very ground we walk on…"

Tonks thought that Snape must have been thinking the same thing (minus the drag part). He looked mildly disgusted, which made Tonks snicker again.

"…for we shall be as gods…"

--------------------

A/N: All my stories may be slightly delayed for a couple months, but I will try to get as much as I can done before that point. I did write responses to reviews, but my computer froze and I lost them. I am tired now, but I will respond next time. As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I seen a Fairy Swotter.**

**Chapter 21: Into the Ministry**

Her fate awaited her. She wanted to say 'hell with that,' but there was really nothing she could do about it. She hated to hand it to him, but Snape was really a great potions master. She remember that, however much she hated his class, he always seemed to be one of the most competent of the professors at his subject, although he was certainly not cut out to be a teacher of those less disposed towards potions. She cursed him for this competency as well; she would have rather died under her own influence than under Voldemort's and she had Snape to thank for that disappointment.

She felt as if she had all the time in the world to ponder all that had happened as she walked through London to the Ministry of Magic. She thought about all those she loved and really cared about. She knew that this was going to be quite hard on her father. She just hoped he would take it better, having known for years that this could happen. She wondered about Remus, about how they left things, whether he would feel regret for rejecting her, and about whether she even felt the same anymore.

She thought about Snape, the greasy sexy bastard. Only he could make bad seem so good, yet she had been disappointed. His arrogant, self-assured, scorching domineer took a back seat around Voldemort. He no longer held appeal, instead he was in the likeness of a puppy-dog at Voldemort's heals. No, he was not cute and cuddly, but Tonks found that Snape serving anyone was a complete contradiction to his character. She found his submissive nature around Voldemort sickening.

When it had been working under Dumbledore's authority, it had been different. Snape was never a servant, nor did Dumbledore ever ask him to be. There was no oppression in the Order. Yet, Voldemort stifled mere personality. Tonks was sure that her uncle, Lucius, would never tolerate being treated as an inferior by any other. Despite the fact that many Death Eaters were followers, she was sure that even the most passive servant of Voldemort had to hold their true selves back.

Tonks couldn't see how they stood it. She always had been one to assert her own personality. She could hardly stand it when she had to hold back. If some like Voldemort had tried to oppress her, she would have had none of it.

Each step Tonks took brought about another realization and another question. She went through everything from the usage of watercress in potions to what might happen if Voldemort was really just a giant squirrel in disguise. She suppose though, if he was, he would probably be more interested in stealing acorns instead of lives, and she was quite sure she had never heard of Death Eaters breaking into nut stores. In spite of its absurdity (which Tonks very well knew of), it was still a very interesting concept.

She walked unwillingly into the telephone booth, followed by Snape and Draco under the invisibility cloak. Tonks knew that the telephone booth would know how many people were in it so, when the cool voice asked for names, she lied smoothly. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger here to see the Minister."

"Thank you," replied the voice. "Please submit your wands for inspection in the Atrium and go through the security post. Have a nice day."

Tonks attached the button saying 'Harry Potter: Visitor' to the front of her shirt. Out of spite, she handed the other two to Draco and Snape. She was sure that they didn't appreciate it.

The telephone booth landed and Tonks walked out into the Atrium without hesitation.

People shamelessly stared at her. They were so flabbergasted that no one noticed the lack of her two companions. She cursed them for their stupidity. Did they really think Harry Potter was just going to waltz into the Ministry of Magic? Did they really believe that he would expose himself to that kind of gawkery? She did not care that 'gawkery' was not a word; Tonks was just suddenly pissed off by the idiocy of the world.

She wanted to scream at them to open their eyes, to see that something was amiss. Three people were said to be in that lift and only one got out, shouldn't someone realize it? So much for the new Ministry regime's competence.

She took a breath and strolled forwards, waiting for Scrimgeour to come, waiting for a jet of green light to hit her back. She waited for the Minister's death, she waited to fall to the floor, her lifeless eyes staring up at the crowd, for Snape to come and grab her, to apparate back to Spinner's End. There she would slowly change back to herself. And her lifeless eyes were going to stare into Snape's icy black ones, she would make sure of that. She would make sure that he felt the guilt of a thousand dead bodies weighing down upon him.

The damn sexy bastard would regret it all in the end, she would make sure of that.

---------------------------

A/N: Not a lot of action, but the next chapter will be action-y. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and everyone for reading!

---Perplexity

PS:

darkmarkgirl: Frame in what way? Tonks is being used as more of a decoy to throw off the magical world and cause dispair.

Red-Devil15: This chapter is dedicated to prevent your head from exploding everywhere. If it has already, I do apologise, but I down-right refuse to clean up.

Response to Chapter 19 reviews:

rebelwilla: Tonks had to submit; she's human. I down right refuse to have in-human people in this story.

HP and JD Fan: I blush. Thank you, it is heartening to hear that this is that funny.

darkmarkgirl: Richard as in Richard Simmons (which was stated previously in that chapter). The eccentric exercise guy with the afro and glittery leotards.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor can I berry sotter.**

**Chapter 22: Ministry Mayhem**

Her breath almost caught in her throat as she walked forward. It would have, but the potion took that as an act of sabotage and would not allow it. She couldn't meet anyone's staring eyes, for if she did, all would be revealed. She stared dead ahead, face like stone, waiting for the Scrimegour to come dashing from his office.

He did. Wild haired and wide-eyed he approached her with loss of words. Time slowed down. Tonks was painfully aware of everything that was surrounding her. She felt the protection wards go down, even though she was the only one who noticed. Her last seconds ticked away, Macnair and Alecto were almost in. Her death would come swiftly after that. All she had was seconds.

Suddenly, there was a different feeling to the air. More were coming. Tonks felt it. This was not just a small, yet important, mission; this was to be an ambush. Voldemort did not trust Snape after all. Tonks had to do something; potion be damned. Tonks fought with all the might she had. Alecto and Macnair appeared behind the Minister, who was only feet away. Tonks stopped mid-step and tackled Scrimegour as two streaks of green light shot at them. They barely missed Tonks', leaving her back singed.

Screams issued. It had all happened so fast. Harry Potter, after being missing for months had shown up at the Ministry of Magic only to be attacked by Death Eaters. Tonks turned her head sharply to where Alecto and Macnair had been. Their cold dead eyes stared up at her from the floor. Avada Kedavra. Tonks turned her head towards the now revealed Snape and Draco. They stood, faces masked, wands drawn. Tonks thought that they had to be upset, for there was a lot to be upset about. Snape's potion had not worked as it was supposed to, he and Draco had both missed their marks and Voldemort had left them out of his plans.

Before Tonks had much time to wonder, the attack started. Tens of Death Eaters appeared. More screams issued as Tonks grabbed at Alecto's wand. In a movement more fluid than she could normally manage, Tonks whipped herself up off Scrimegour, ready to fight to whatever end.

Confusion radiated off the walls, from both Ministry workers and Death Eaters alike, but that did not stop spells from streaking the air. Tonks dodged a hex as she sent a stunner towards a tall Death Eater who was about to kill Allen Morris of the Magical Transportation Office. She turned violently, taking on all Death Eaters within range.

Hex after hex she fought on, but not without bearing wounds. She only just missed many of the curses that shot at her, leaving scorching marks and lacerations upon her skin. She did not have time to curse the Ministry's incompetence. She would have thought that after last time (in which she was captured) they would have had better wards and security. A bitter note struck her and she laughed right out loud as she duel with whom she thought to be Glifton.

"Now, love, I know you can do better!" he taunted as he sidestepped her hex.

"I didn't think it would be fair to, seeing that Voldemort sent only his most incompetent servants," retorted Tonks. This was more than just a jibe, Tonks was fairly sure that none of the top Death Eaters were there, excluding Snape who was there for reasons of trust.

"Love, that wasn't nice. You should by all means be dead," said Glifton ducking under her next spell and sending one right back. " I can't say I'm disappointed though."

"_Protego!_" said Tonks, casting her shield and casting a stunner along with a bat-bogey hex for good measure.

Glifton was down before she could retort. Tonks turned to find another Death Eater. She had not realized it, but she could tell that there were more Death Eaters about than there had been. Reinforcements had come. Oh, happy day.

Tonks struck them down as quickly as she could. The incompetent ones were fairly easy, but Tonks dreaded coming to arms against Lucius or Bellatrix.

Aurors flooded in, taking stand, removing the dead and injured. Tonks saw Kingsley give her a look of surprise out of the corner of her eye as he shot a spell at an oncoming figure. Tonks turned to fight with yet another. Down they went one by one.

Tonks was not able to tell whether or not Snape and Draco were still there. She didn't know which way she preferred it: to have them get away, or to have them there, fighting for the Dark Lord. She finally decided that she wanted them there. She also was not sure she would want to have to duel Snape. While revenge would be sweet, she knew he was very powerful, that he could probably bring her down with a flick of his wrist. Tonks then berated herself for being so pessimistic.

_He knew something was not right._

Tonks turned to see Voldemort glide into the room with further reinforcements. Someone had notified him of the problem, that she was not dead. _Damn_, she thought. That was just what she needed, the bloody Dark Lord in the Ministry; it was bad enough with just the Death Eaters.

Panic spread through the Atrium. Some witches and wizards ran, while others stood steadily, ready to take on this evil foe. Tonks steadied herself as well. She knew if more help did not come, they would all be dead.

Tonks felt something then. It was a sense of respect radiating from the very people she fought along side. No, not everyone had it, but Tonks realized that many, although they did not agree with Voldemort, respected him, his lust for power, his persistence and his dominance. Tonks was pissed off. With those thoughts, even those who fought for the good, the 'light,' side fed Voldemort. Their fear and respect made him stronger. Tonks would have none of that.

She stood out from her peers and looked Voldemort defiantly in the eye.

"I told you that the bell will toll for you," he said calmly, but with unspoken malice and irritation. "I do not go back on my word."

"Mr. Riddle," said Tonks mockingly. "You need to deflate your damn ego for a while and realize that your words are nothing more than the prattling of a little boy who takes out his anger on others because he lost his toy broomstick."

If his red slit eyes could look anymore wrathful, they would have at that moment. People gasped at Tonks' reckless boldness.

"_Crucio."_

Tonks barely avoided the curse as Voldemort shot it at her. "That's right, kill the messenger. You know, anger displacement is common in baboons. Each wants to act as if they are the toughest bully on the playground, so they pick on those weaker than themselves."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

This curse hit the wall above Tonks' head, creating scorch marks on the wall. Tonks new that she would be dead soon, but that did not stop her from carrying on. "I guess we all know who the baboon is in here…"

There was a snicker with Tonks' lingering statement. This broke everything. Tonks had succeeded in breaking her peer's awe and respect for Voldemort. Although that did not make him any less dangerous, it did weaken his hold, his power. Tonks grinned and commenced duel with the Dark Lord as all forces of chaos raged around them.

If Tonks had really thought harder about what she was doing, she would have berated herself for her stupidity. She was disposable now; Voldemort had no reason to keep her alive and every reason to kill her. And then she had given him even more of a reason to kill her. Smart, very smart, to infuriate the Dark Lord and then start a duel with him.

Tonks then realized something else. She still had the appearance of Harry Potter. No wonder Kingsley was surprised. Harry Potter wasn't supposed to be here. Now all the members of the Order thought that this was it, the time of either Voldemort's demise or the end of all this is good and wholesome. Tonks cursed herself for not changing back. If she wanted to live, though, she could not change since she risked her concentration, which she dearly needed.

Thus, Tonks continued dueling with Voldemort as Harry Potter. She continued to jeer at him, making wise cracks, which slipped easily off her tongue.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that!"

"_Sectumsempra!"_

_-----------------------_

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed. As for the next chapter, I will try to have it up next week, but if not, it will be a few months. I apologise for the oncoming delay, but there is little I can do.

Thank you,

---Perplexity

PS:

Red-Devil15: Thank you for the review; it gave me an idea. Also, yes, suger is really good.

fahzzyquill: Eh, I think fate can be very mean, but even if not everyone is completely oblvious, who would point anything out?

WAYAMY27NARF: And you thought Chapter 21 was a cruel cliffie? I am sorry about that, but that is the way I prefer to write. Insert evil cackle here


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I caught any Warry Jotters.**

**Chapter 23: Death and Ashes**

Harry Potter ran into the Ministry of Magic. He and his friends, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley, had just found and destroyed the last Horcrux. Now all they had to do was defeat one of the most powerful and evil wizards in the history of the world. Definitely easier said than done. Harry had some confidence though, or perhaps that was just his reckless Gryffindor bravery. Either way, he had to do what he had to do.

He, Hermoine and Ron had gotten to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters just after the call to arms. Molly Weasley was still there, though, and with wide eyes and tight, motherly hugs, she had told them what happened. Harry knew that this was the right time. Mrs. Weasley didn't try to stop them, but gave them each tight hugs and kisses, telling them to come back alive.

They apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry without notice; everyone was to busy fighting for their lives. Harry looked around quickly, looking for the best place to strike and where Voldemort was. The oddest scene met Harry's eyes.

He was already dueling with Voldemort, about twenty feet away from himself. Wait, that didn't make sense. Harry was quite confused why there was two of him. Time travel perhaps? He listened closer to hear that he was taunting Voldemort. Had he really just called Voldemort a baboon?

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" he heard himself say. Harry felt a hollow feeling run through him, he remembered Sirius and knew what was to come next. Harry ran out into the battle trying to save himself, well, his other self, from a terrible fate.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Harry cringed as Voldemort said the spell and Harry came too late, but just in time to see himself covered in blood, shaking on the floor. The whole rooms panicked. Everyone stopped fighting each other. Harry Potter was dead.

Or not?

Harry approached Voldemort, wand drawn, ready to fight; meanwhile he was also near death in a puddle of blood on the tile floor. A confusing situation to say the least. The Death Eaters grinned; even though the plan didn't work, things would turn out all right.

"I am so glad you could join us, Mr. Potter. I see you have brought some friends as well?" said Voldemort, sneering at Hermoine and Ron. "I am sorry you had to come right now, this has been a rather messy day."

"While this exchange of pleasantries is simply engaging," mocked Harry. "shall we cut it out, and commence?"

"Of course," said Voldemort with a smile. "Business first, although it will also be a pleasure to see you like your friend there." Voldemort gestured to the other Harry.

"You first," said Harry, wanting to get this over with and hoping that he would win, hoping that his plan would work.

"_Crucio!" _started Voldemort.

Harry easily ducked and the battle began once more. Voldemort's red eyes gleamed at Harry as they dueled. Missed, duck, dodge, cast, duck again; Harry worked quickly and efficiently, as did Voldemort. Power against power, they raged on, a calm, furious battle. Yet, Harry had a power that Voldemort knew not.

Harry struck out, casting a spell a Voldemort, which was easily avoided, even though, to avoid the past from reoccurring, they could not block curses. Harry could start his plan in a moment; he would have a few second window soon. Harry ducked under another spell and yelled, "Now!"

Hermoine sent over a box. Harry grinned; a distraction was all he needed.

"A box? That is the pitiful help they give you, Potter?" sneered Voldemort. Voldemort blew the box to pieces. Harry grinned again. You couldn't destroy a boggart like that. Out of the dust rose up an army, the shadows of the dead. They taunted Voldemort, inviting him to join them, the victims of his wrath of his malcontent. "Join us," said a young woman with a soft grin. "Death awaits you, Tom."

No, Voldemort would not be taken down by some boggart. It distracted him though. Harry knew exactly what to do. "_Muertisco Lleguesil Sera!" _he shouted. A blinding bluish white light came out of his want and hit Voldemort dead on. Voldemort red eyes flashed at Harry as he advanced. The spell seemed to have no effect.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted Voldemort, obviously livid that Harry had hit him. A shot of green light hit Harry square in the chest. The battle stopped around them as some people looked scared and the Death Eaters looked as if Christmas had come early. Time slowed, the Boy-Who-Lived was to become the Boy-Who-Died. The "Chosen One" had failed. The world would fall into a dark despair. The Death Eaters were practically salivating.

However, no cold body ever hit the floor. Harry Potter did not fall, his life taken from him without a mark upon his body. Harry Potter stood grinning. Everyone blinked, not believing their own eyes.

Voldemort was almost shaking with uncontrollable hate and fury. "_Crucio_!" screamed Voldemort.

The spell hit Harry, but, once again, nothing happened. "Nope, sorry. Would you like to try again, Tom?" asked Harry.

Voldemort screamed again and then tried to attack Harry physically. Harry was too quick. _" Destructium Avartin Hadaric Muestrum."_

It started at his fingers. Voldemort stood back, fear in his eyes. He looked at his hand that was rapidly turning to black ash. "No! It can be!" he yelled. "Bastard boy! You are nothing! You are just weak scum like your mother and father. You will meet your doom. You can't destroy me! I am invincible, all powerful. You got the Horcruxes, sure, but I will haunt you for the rest of your life. You can't escape!"

Voldemort yelled himself hoarse while the spell spread. Finally, with dirty black tears running down his pallid face, he ran for the elevator. A trail was left across the floor; he was crumbling away. By the time he got to the elevator, his whole body collapsed into a smoldering pile of robes and ash. Smoked came up, foul smelling, in the shape of the Dark Mark, but that soon evaporated into the air.

Harry turned, a grin upon his face, pointing his wand out towards all of the Death Eaters. It was an invitation, seeing if they wanted to take a go. One by one, they all dropped their wands to the floor and pulled back their hoods. They radiated fear. Well, all except one. Bellatrix Lestrange let out a horrible screech. She had pulled back her hood as well. Tears glazed her eyes. Harry knew right then that she had loved Voldemort, perhaps even more than she had loved her husband.

"Foul boy! You can't! I will kill you, tear you to pieces. Unworthy boy!" Her wand was pulled, ready to take Harry down.

"_Avada Kedavra_," came a familiar voice of a Death Eater yet to be unmasked.

Bellatrix fell to the floor, as dead as her beloved Dark Lord. Harry turned to look at the Death Eater. Before he could figure out who it was, Harry collapsed, magical exhaustion overtaking him.

That night celebrations would last till morning. All over the world news of the fall of Voldemort spread. Witches and wizards would not be sure of the whole story until later, but they knew enough. Around tables across Britain, toasts could be heard, to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived _Twice. _Another toast could be heard as well, to the Auror who had the audacity to cheek and fight the Dark Lord, Nymphadora Tonks.

While all the celebrations commenced, one man sat in the shadows. With his head in his hands, he reflected, trying to decide what he would do. A wise man had once told him that he would someday have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, but the man had neglected to tell him how to figure out which choice was which. In his mind, neither choice was right and neither was easy.

At that moment the man wished he could go to his wise old friend for advice, despite how infuriating he was. But, he couldn't, for his friend was dead, struck down by the man's own hand.

_Damn it all._

_-----------------------_

A/N: This is to be the last chapter for a few months, but the story is not over yet. I'm not that mean. I do apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical errors. I wrote this chapter a bit fast. As always thank you to everyone for reading (15,001 hits!) and everyone for reviewing.

Sorry for the oncoming delay,

---Perplexity

PS:

Red-Devil15: I cannot guarrantee that I one kill anyone off. You don't consider ol' Voldemort cool, right?

WAYAMY27NARF: Weird Al, eh? "Have a banana, have a whole bunch, it doesn't matter what you had for lunch?"

shadowgirl75: Sorry to disappoint, but Harry is the only one that can take Voldemort down.

PSPS: Special thank you to Red-Devil15 for inspiring me to put Mr. Potter in this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I speak with Larry Water. **

**Chapter 24: Wakey Wakey**

It was light inside the room. Harry woke up out of a troubled sleep to find himself in a hospital bed. He guessed he was in St. Mungo's. Looking at the clock next to his bed, he saw that it was quite early in the morning.

A flash of events passed through his mind, but unlike other similar times, his scar didn't burn. In fact, it felt quite cool. He then remembered the night before, well at least what he thought was the night before. He remembered the bodies on the floor, the spells streaking the air of the Atrium, and finally Voldemort's body in ashes across the floor. Voldemort was gone.

A smile and relief spread across Harry's face. He was alive and Voldemort was gone, a burden had been lifted. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters were probably mostly all dead or captured as well. Harry grinned even more widely, not at the thought of death and retribution, but at the fact that the world would be at peace for at least sometime. The time of great fear was over.

"Harry, your awake!" came shout from the door. Hermoine and Ron came into the room.

"Harry, mate, you were brilliant!" said Ron happily.

"Thanks," said Harry. "How is everyone else?"

"Well, there was quite a few deaths on both sides," said Hermoine sadly. "But, in comparison to what could have happened, there was few. About seven Death Eaters, five Ministry workers and two Aurors."

Harry looked down, saddened by the deaths. Then he remembered something else. "What happened to me?" he asked. "I mean, that person who looked like me, or was me, or well…that whole thing?"

Ron gave him a sad laugh. "We know what you're talking about. That wasn't you, in any sense. That was Tonks."

"Tonks!" gasped Harry.

"Yes. She had been captured during an attack on the Ministry. Apparently they wanted to use her as a decoy."

"Is she de—?"

"No, she is alive, but she's in a bad state. She lost a lot of blood, it is lucky that she lived."

"But everyone else?"

"In the battle, all the Order is alright. They had a few bangs and spell damage, but nothing too serious."

Harry breathed; everything would be all right.

A scream issued from down the hall, causing them all to jump. Down the hall, Nymphadora Tonks had woken from a quite unpleasant dream. She had felt blood pour from he body, laughter taunting her, ringing in her ears. She shot up gasping for breath. When she gained it she looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in St. Mungo's. No one was around and Tonks desperately needed to talk to someone, not just about what happened but about all the bandages on her and the intense itchy feeling she was experiencing. Seeing that she felt too weak to get up, Tonks let out a blood-curdling scream.

Immediately an assistant healer ran into the room. "What's the matter, Miss?"

"I itch and I bloody need information," said Tonks with irritation, as if this was completely obvious, but in reality, it was just because she was cranky.

"I'll get Healer Walton right away," said the assistant, slightly frightened by Tonks.

Tonks waited, fuming, for about twenty minutes. She finally got quite sick of waiting and despite the fact that her limbs didn't seem to be working quite right, that her whole body burned in pain to move, she got out of bed. She staggered, but steadied herself on the bedside table. Noticing a cane, she grabbed it a made her way out into the hall.

Down to the right there were several healers entering a room, quite excitedly. Tonks got angry. As of the moment she didn't care a thing about who was in that room, or what was going on, she just wanted her answers. "What the bloody hell do you think you're all doing?" she shouted at them. "This is a hospital, not some sporting event! Get to work, all of you!"

"Miss! You should be in bed!" said a middle-aged healer with steel gray hair and a stern expression.

"I might be if you all did you job right. I need some answers right now," said Tonks thoroughly pissed off.

"Fine, come in here. He wanted to see you anyway," said the healer.

Tonks stumbled forwards, eager for some explanation. She entered the room.

"Harry, why the hell are you here?"

She fell to the floor with a bang.

Down the hall a man walked slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing there. He had oddly shaped gray eyes and thick brown hair. He was a stranger. He stopped at room 416. In a clear box were forms bearing the name Nymphadora Tonks. He breathed; he was irritated at himself for doing this. He entered.

Inside was an empty bed; an assistant healer was changing the sheets.

"Where is Nymphadora?" the stranger croaked.

"She's gone," said the healer with annoyance.

The stranger backed out of the room and headed the down the hall with his head down and a twinge, a stitch, in his shriveled black heart.

It was a sad, sad thing to be a full grown adult and be sent to bed. It was especially irritating when you had only been awake for thirty-five minutes. However, this was the position that Tonks found herself it. Damn healers and their authority, she thought. In spite of her misgivings, she turned down the hall.

Still being sore from her fall, Tonks was having trouble keeping herself from doing another face-plant. It did not help whatsoever that she was very thirsty. Being the adult that she was, Tonks decided to ignore the healer and go down the hall for some tasty refreshments before pursuing a nap.

Tonks hobbled passed her room to see a one person traffic jam ahead of her. He was moving very slowly and Tonks could not pass him because of a table the stuck out into the hall. Annoyed, she was about to say something, when her clumsy and weak legs got the best of her and she went flying forwards. No wanting to fall again, she did the only logical thing and latched on to the man for dear life. Unfortunately, this did not work out so well. Tonks only succeeded in bringing the man down with her.

The floor was even less comfortable than it looked. Tonks came to that conclusion very quickly. It did not help that part of the man's weight was spread across her legs.

"I am quite sorry for this," said Tonks. "And I don't mean to be rude, but could you get off?"

The man quickly got off of her, although that didn't spare Tonks the pain. The man stared down at her with what looked like a hint of shock on his otherwise stony face. He made no effort to help her up. Tonks was never the type to care about chivalry, but seeing that she found herself unable to get to her feet, she also found herself to be more than a little testy.

"I know I knocked you down, but for the sake of gallantry and all around gentlemanliness, it wouldn't kill you to help me up," said Tonks with bit more hostility than she intended.

The man looked down at her with a slight glare and resentfully bent to take her hand and pulled her up. Tonks clenched her teeth; this hurt.

"Thank you," she said briskly. She the decided that the tea wasn't worth it and returned to her room.

Because of this action, she missed the weak grin the crossed over the man's face. The man then seemed to fight with himself. In the end he just headed down the hall and slid in the lift. As the doors closed he allowed a sense of relief to pass over him, then struggled with himself once again. In the end he walked out of St. Mungo's with no regret, never to be seen again.

-----------------------------------

A/N: And it's drawing to a close! The end is near! The fat lady is warming up her voice! Sorry for the giant delay, but there is good news in sight; the next chapter is started and on its way. Thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I warry of water. **

**Chapter 25: Testifying**

Adjusting to all the sudden changes was quite difficult. Tonks wasn't able to go back to work, even after she was released from St. Mungo's. Instead she was required to testify against all the Death Eaters that were captured. Not too surprisingly, Snape, Draco and Wormtail were yet to be found. This nagged at the back of Tonks' mind.

She was horribly out of everything. She had found out that she had been at Spinner's End for well over a month, that everyone had thought her dead. She was quick to point out that she wasn't dead, despite the fact that everyone was tiptoeing around her, acting as if she was fragile, that she was practically on her deathbed. Needless to say this pissed Tonks off.

What was worse was that no one could explain anything to Tonks. She wanted to know what potions Snape had given her, she wanted to know who killed Bellatrix, she wanted to know how the hell she was still alive. She needed answers or she would soon be driven mad and no one seemed to understand that. "It's all over now, there is no need to worry about it," they told her. By the third time it was all Tonks could do to stop herself from hauling off and punching him.

Tonks sat in room off of old court room number eleven. The whole of Wizemgot was there for the trial of Lucius Malfoy. Tonks, of course, was required to testify. While she was glad that Lucius would finally answer for all he had done, she really didn't want to be there. Perhaps it was because of the previous ten testimonies she had had to give, or perhaps if was because of the daunting fact that she still had twice as many left.

She sighed; this would be a long case, Lucius being one of Voldemort's top followers. While Tonks hadn't disagreed with such deliberation before, after the other trials, she didn't see why they couldn't just chuck him in Azkaban and have it through with; it was not like there was any possibility that he was innocent.

Then again, for Sirius's sake, she had to understand that giving a trial was important. Tonks sighed again.

"Tonks, are you alright?"

"I'm bloody fine, Remus," said Tonks with frustration. Remus Lupin, whom she formerly was infatuated with, was one of those who was treating her in a most infuriating way.

"The last two months must have been extremely difficult for you, I know, but it will soon be over," said Remus soothingly, patting her on the back.

"I'm going to get some tea," grumbled Tonks.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you'll stay right there! I can get it myself," growled Tonks. She stormed off, cursing the world for bringing such an infuriatingly pleasant person like Remus Lupin into her life.

Tonks returned with ten minutes to spare. She wouldn't even look at Remus. He, unfortunately, took this as reason to open his mouth.

"Tonks, it'll will be alright. Don't be nervous," he said, just to be ignored. "I'll be there and Lucius will be in chains; he won't be ale to get to you."

Tonks looked at Remus appalled. He was really thick. "I am not stupid, Remus."

"Of course, you're not. I never said so, but it is natural to be nervous before these things. I know you'll do fine."

"Yeah, seeing that this is my eleventh testimony." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one being stupid, aren't I?" said Remus. Tonks nodded. "I'm sorry. I suppose I have just been really worried about you. I mean, we all thought you were dead! When you were captured, I just…I just had trouble handling it. What I mean to say is, I really care about you."

Tonks sighed. _Too damn nice_, she thought before facing him. "Remus, I care about you too, despite the fact that you are one of the more irritating men I have ever met. Now, will you just shut up for a while?"

"Sure," said Remus with a small grin.

The testimony went alright. Tonks didn't care a bit that she was receiving death glares from Lucius. She just went up, told the truth and sat back down. The trial however seemed to go on forever. By the time they had decided on 'guilty,' the day was gone. Sentencing would commence the following day.

"You did well," said Remus afterward.

"Its all in the wrist," said Tonks offhandedly.

"Tonks have a question," stated Remus with no sense of sureness.

"Shoot."

"Do you still have feelings towards me?"

Tonks looked up at Remus; she answered carefully. "Remus, I cannot say I do. You mean a lot to me, but I think I have realized that we are better off friends. Before you say anything—this has nothing to do with your claims that you're 'to old, poor and dangerous.' About that, I couldn't care less."

"An old man always realizes his mistakes too late," said Remus with a sad smile.

"What was that?" asked Tonks distractedly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. How about I take you to get a drink?"

"Alright, but I am in no mood to go anywhere reputable."

"Hogshead it is."

"I'm buying."

"I hate to break this to you, but that would defeat the point of me taking you to get a drink."

"I don't care. I am buying," said Tonks to end the matter.

Hogshead with busy that night with the usual, which meant unusual, crowd. While Remus grabbed a table, Tonks went and ordered drinks. She felt awkward. Before she felt fine in most situations, but now she felt out of place everywhere.

For a while it was rather uneventful. There were some goblins in one corner playing cards and some hooded figures whispering in the other corner. It was a typical night at Hogshead. At least it was until Remus had to open his big fat mouth.

"Tonks, I know this will be hard for you, but please, will you tell me what happened to you? Minerva would tell me much and said that you refused to tell anyone any details. It is not healthy for you to keep it all bottled inside. It will drive you mad."

"Piss off, Remus," said Tonks, turning her attention to the warlock whom was entering the pub.

"Tonks, please?"

"You are not going to leave me alone about this, are you?"

"No."

"Well, I'll either have to leave, or tell enough to appease you. As I am not finished with my drink, I will tell you a short version, if and only if you promise to leave me alone about it."

"Alright, I won't bother you again tonight about it."

"Fine. Here it is. It was knocked out in captured in the Ministry attack. I was taken to Spinner's End, residence of Mr. Severus Snape and temporary living space of Draco Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. I was there for a while, Voldemort decided to use me. I was taken to his headquarters to be mocked, tortured and hexed into doing his will. I was sent into the Ministry as Harry Potter so that Severus could kill me so that the world would lose hope. The rest is history," said Tonks, not bother to pause to let Remus take anything in.

"Wait, wait. You were held captive by Snape?"

"Yes."

"And Peter?"

"Well, you can't really count him on doing much except polluting the world with his body odor," said Tonks dismissively.

"And you were tortured?" said Remus quietly.

"Yes, evil wizards seem to have a knack for that."

"The Cruciatius?" he asked.

"Some, yes," answered Tonks dismissively once again.

"Worse?"

"Yes."

"What?" he croaked.

"_Somnium dulcis_m."

Remus shuddered and quickly embraced Tonks with strong arms. Tonks frowned and pried Remus off of her.

"How could you survive that? It is a fate worse than death. It hasn't been used in hundreds of years! Goodness, who would even be able to brew it."

"Severus Snape?" offered Tonks.

"I'll kill him the bastard!" said Remus, a little loudly.

"Look, Remus, there is no need for you to get worked up over this. I got over that part. Yes, it was bad. No, I will never forget it, but I am not weak, I can get passed it."

"But—"

"No more, you agreed."

Remus struggled with himself before saying, "Fine, no more tonight."

"Thank you."

The evening went on better from there, but little did Tonks and Remus know, there was someone in the shadows that had heard their conversation, that watched them with sharp, narrowed eyes. He made up his mind that he had to act tonight or he would go mad. He had already made the mistake of letting it go before.

Silently he slipped out of the shadows and out the door. Finally, a plan formulated in his mind. Perhaps it was not a good plan, but it would do.

He lay in wait.

------------------

A/N: And as fast as lightning I update. Okay, prehaps it wasn't that fast, but I would say that I did pretty well. I have two more chapters and an epilogue left to post, but they need extreme editing. Thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity

PS:

About the man in St. Mungo's: I apologize for the confusion. I will leave you all to figure it out yourselves, but I will say he was disguised.

Corsets and Guns: I am you like my story and the mortal slave part is intriguing, but as for steamy Snape/Tonks romance, I point-blank refuse. Sorry to disappoint, but I just can't write streamy romance. I also apologize for driving you bananas, sort of.

Niko's Lover: Consider my day brightened.

cmtaylor531: All, or at least some, will be revealed in the end, my friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own a hairy otter. **

**Chapter 26: The Return of the Arse**

All Tonks wanted to do was just go home. While Remus's company had been reasonably pleasant, she was sick of people and wanted them to just go away. Seeing that she had had a bit too much to drink to apparate safely, Remus insisted on taking her home. Hogshead, as it turned out, wasn't connected to the Floo network because of its customers ending up in random fireplaces, so Tonks and Remus had to walk to Three Broomsticks.

"Remus, I don't see why you need to help me. While I will admit that I am not completely sober, I am still perfectly capable of—" Tonks tripped over a rock and fell to the ground "—walking there by myself."

"I'm sure you are," grinned Remus, helping her up.

"_Stupefy!_" came a voice out of nowhere. The spell hit Remus dead on, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. Tonks, who hadn't quite gotten her footing, fell as well.

"_Expelliramus!_" came the voice again, this Spell hitting Tonks. She cursed as her wand flew out of her hands.

A dark figure came out of the shadows. Tonks dived for Remus's wand, only to be thrown back by another spell. "If you will please cooperate this shall be over quickly," said the figure, whom seemed to probably be a man. The voice seemed familiar.

"Well, you have picked the wrong witch because I am the least cooperative one you will find; ask anyone," said Tonks.

"That is for sure," said the man. "I see you are still fraternizing with the werewolf."

"I assume you mean Remus," said Tonks, who now found herself cornered without a wand by the man.

"He was never good enough—he is a pathetic excuse for a wizard," said the man, seeming to change his insult mid-sentence.

"He's not the one who is cornering slightly-unsober, angry women."

"Why are you such a fool?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Answer me!" said the man, pointing his wand threateningly.

"I thought that was more of a rhetorical question," spat Tonks, giving the man a withering look.

"You should be dead."

"Tell me about it."

"Dammit, why do you have to be you!" shouted the man.

"DNA?"

"I never wanted this! Bloody woman, I don't have—feelings."

"I see that," said Tonks, hoping that by making the man angry, he would get the point.

"I could just had you dead and rid myself of _this_! But, no, I had save you because it killed me to see what he did to you, what I did to you."

"Now this is just getting weird." Tonks frowned. She knew she had heard his voice before, but in her unsober state, she didn't know where.

"Oh fuck you. You're the cause of all this. I could be perfectly happy right now if not for you," grumbled the man. "Can't you just damn die so I don't have to think about it."

"Snape?" asked Tonks, finally recognizing the voice. "I don't know about me dying, but I can certainly put you out of your misery. Missing your master already?"

"Damn you."

"Damn you too, bastard," said Tonks. "Now tell me why I'm still alive before I attack you barehanded."

"Voldemort was the biggest fool of us all. The potions I gave you weren't as potent as he thought."

"You let me out of his power?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He didn't have what it took. He was weak," said Snape. "Then again, so am I."

"You helped our side."

"I did what was necessary, nothing more," he said bluntly.

"You fought against the Death Eaters, didn't you? You killed Bellatrix," said Tonks coming to a revelation.

"Yes, I did what was necessary."

"Yet, you hide as a wanted wizard?"

"I know the world; always looking for a story. I won't be their story."

"And Draco?"

"I sent the brat to the Ministry. He fought against Voldemort as well. You can clear him."

"Wormtail?"

"Once a rat, always a rat," said Snape, pulling a small cage out of his robes. He handed it to Tonks. "It's unbreakable. He tried to run when he found out that Voldemort was dead."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Now, are you a good guy or bad guy?" asked Tonks, very confused.

"Always ready to get out your little boxes, aren't you? I am not on your side; I don't care what I did."

"You're just in it for yourself, aren't you?" asked Tonks.

"That's all life is. You survive based on you actions to save yourself. Nobility gets you nowhere. You bloody Gryffindors have always been too thick to figure that out."

"That doesn't make you any less of a greasy bastard. Unfortunately, I owe you my life. Damn wizard's debt. I bloody hate you, but I can get you cleared."

"You forget that I am still a murderer."

"Why did you kill Dumbledore?"

"It was necessary. He understood that."

"Why do you make it so bloody hard to hate you?" asked Tonks finally, trying to sort out her messed up and confusing feelings.

"I believe I have done nothing to make that difficult," said Snape in a slightly softer voice. Then it hardened again, "Either way, you have to deal with your own problems."

"Do you ever feel guilty?" asked Tonks, for some reason feeling quite tipsier than before and feeling like her mouth was running away from her brain.

"I have nothing to feel guilty for."

"You feel like you have made your amends?"

"I have never had any amends to make. Are you done questioning me yet?"

"No. Did you kill your father as Voldemort asked?"

"How do you—?"

"Not all your potions were intentionally botched."

" I see. I said I was a murderer."

"So you did, and dammit, I should be arresting you now."

"So you should. I led the world to where the righteous rule."

"Fortunately for you, I have had too much to drink to actually go through with my threats," said Tonks yet again letting her mouth run away from her brain.

"I was counting on you to make this easy," said Snape, his subtle insult not sliding passed Tonks.

"Did I mention that I don't like you?"

"A few times."

"I'm leaving."

"You're welcome to."

"You have my wand."

"So I do."

"Remus is unconscious."

"So he is."

"You really do have a nice arse."

---------------------------------

A/N: Only one more chapter and a short epilogue. As always, thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone who reviewed.

---Perplexity

P.S.

Pink Padfoot: I never had even considered that the man could have been Draco. I had almost forgotten about him. Perhaps it was so obvious after all. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I sell fairy waters. **

**Chapter 27: It Had Better Happen Sometime**

"You really do have a nice arse."

There was an uneasy silence. The rational, less drunk, part of Tonks' brain was yelling at her, asking her why she was just standing there having reasonable conversation with Snape, the murderous bastard. She really didn't know what she was doing, but some feeling kept her standing there instead of attacking him.

"My arse is none of your concern, Nymphadora," said Snape coolly.

"Of course, but I must say you did look absolutely smashing at Voldemort's soiree. You should bathe more often."

"While your flattery is most—"

"Flattery? This just the truth, which furthers the fact that, I am absolutely insane," said Tonks.

"I see."

"Where will you go?"

"That is none of your concern as well," said Snape.

"It is too my bloody concern! I am an Auror who is expected to carry out the law! How can I arrest you if I don't know where you are?" yelled Tonks, trying her best to fight the feelings that were running through her. She had to admit, even in her state, that they were not the best feelings to have, especially towards Severus Snape.

"Well, that would be your problem, wouldn't it?"

"Bastard."

"Have I mentioned your limited vocabulary?"

"Nefarious bat," spat Tonks, looking to spite his words.

"Much better," he replied; condescension was thick upon his voice.

"Why did you save me if you wish me dead so much?"

"It was necessary."

"It was not, you could have saved the world and killed me in one single stroke. Why didn't you?" asked Tonks angrily.

"To spite Wormtail."

"That's a poor excuse if I have ever heard one."

"I have heard many; it is a good excuse, especially compared to the ones you would give about your incomplete homework."

"My excuses were good!" protested Tonks.

"I wouldn't call, 'I was preoccupied with writing love letters to you,' a good excuse," sneered Snape.

"It was plenty good. I was the first one in the class to succeed in making you blush!"

"That was vexation, not a blush," snapped Snape.

"It was a full on blush, especially when I started to 'read' them," snickered Tonks. She really didn't know what she was doing. Remus was lying there unconscious and all she could do was fraternize with the enemy. She must really be losing her mind. She wondered if insane asylums accepted walk-ins.

"You believe what you want, Nymphadora, regardless of the facts," said Snape impatiently.

"I think you like me," said Tonks, not able to stop it from spilling out of her mouth.

Snape looked thunderstruck for a half a second before regaining composure and austerity. "Again, your feeble-mindedness shows, you jump to wild conclusions without fact or evidence…"

"Evidence? You bloody started to snog my brains out. If you don't call that evidence, we can assume that I am actually a opossum and that you are a blue-footed booby!" retorted Tonks exasperatedly. Then there was silence. Snape opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it.

"Must you be so crude, Nymphadora?" said Snape finally, with a sneer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she mocked. "You so tenderly pressed you lips against mine, in a sweet, but chaste kiss!"

Snape cringed at this description as well. "It is not my fault you were trying to seduce me," he said.

"And it wasn't my fault that I was imprisoned in your house. If I had been left well enough alone that wouldn't have happened. I didn't succeed anyway."

"You did and that is the problem!" snapped Snape. Silence happened once again, the kind that illuminated the situation, that allows everything to be taken in. Tonks, taken aback, stared Snape in the eyes and he stared back with loathing. By this time Tonks was almost backed against the building behind her. His eyes burned into hers. Tonks shivered. He was scary in a terribly sexy way. Damn him.

He came much closer, close enough that she could smell the slightest trace of alcohol on his breath. Close enough that she could tell that he had bathed not long before. Close enough that she could tell that his eyes were nothing but pure black, as she had previously thought his heart.

They met midway; there was no single-sided initiation. He kissed her; she kissed him. There was nothing else to it but pure bliss.

They eventually had to pull back for air. They looked at each other curiously, questioningly. Tonks was the first to speak up. "I told you that you liked me," she said with a slight grin and a knowing look.

"Sod off," said Snape, although he had a rare seen slight grin as well.

"Well, isn't this fine and dandy. I finally find my prince charming and he's a wanted man. I can't seem to get it right, can I?"

"Don't know anything about prince charming," said Snape with disdain. "You'll just have to settle for the Half-Blood Prince."

"Where will you go?" asked Tonks again.

"A place where I won't be bothered."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Sometime."

"And you'll pay a visit?"

"Perhaps."

"You know if you don't I'll be forced to hunt you down myself?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

They both fell silent. Tonks made to say something else, but Snape had captured her lips once more, fervently. As they finally broke apart he whispered to her. "Goodbye Nymphadora." He then turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"It's Tonks!" she yelled after him, a small smile gracing her face.

_Finis_

_-----------------------_

_A/N: And that is the last real chapter (epilogue is coming). I hope my story was well enjoyed. Thanks to everyone for reading and to everyone for reviewing.  
_

_---Perplexity_

_PS: For those who didn't know--the guy in St. Mungo's was Snape in disguise. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue:**

Tonks woke Remus eventually, but only after taking in the moment, taking in all that had just occurred. Remus woke quite confused. When he asked what had happened, who had knocked him out, Tonks just said it was her jealous lover, but not to worry because she took care of it. Remus just laughed, thinking that it was a mugger.

Tonks mood was considerably brightened after that day. She turned Wormtail into the Ministry. He was imprisoned in Azkaban. She then testified in support of Draco, seeing that he had helped save her life, which, consequently helped bring down Voldemort. While some of Draco's offenses could be overlooked, some could not. He was given a few months in Azkaban as well as a year doing work in a Muggle orphanage.

One day, a month later a rectangular shaped package came to Tonks' desk. She looked up from her paper work curiously. A grubby piece of parchment accompanied it. She slowly unrolled it. It was a short note.

I thought you could use this. –S 

Tonks grinned and opened the package. She suddenly burst out laughing, earning her strange looks from her colleagues. He had sent her a thesaurus. Inside several articles had been marked.

_greasy: adj: dirty, filthy, oily, smeared with grease…_ _ambiguous, cagey, casuistic, casuistical, cunning, deceptive, devious, dissembling, elusive, elusory, equivocating, false, fugitive…_

_bastard: n: rascal, scoundrel, blackguard, villain, knave, cad…_ _bastard, boor, clown, creep, curl, dog, louse, lout, maggot, rake, rogue, sleazeball, slimebucket, stinker, worm_

Tonks calmed herself, but was still grinning madly. Next time she saw him, the greasy bastard, she would be sure to call him a 'smeared with grease equivocating stinker.'

-------------

A/N: That's it! It's over and done! Eight or so months of working on it and it's done! I hope there is no disappointment in the ending because I down right refuse to have Snape confess his undying love for Tonks and then they run off and get married and have a bunch of kids to reveal that Snape really has a softer side. I won't do it!

As for all my grammatical and spelling errors throughout the story; I apologize once again. I may someday do further editing, but I wouldn't put my money on it, not even a penny.

However, now that it is done and through, I would like some suggestions on how to make it better so that I can put new ideas to use in my other stories (or in the unlikely further editing).

Finally and most importantly, I would like to thank many people. First, everyone who read my story: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it. Second, to everyone who reviewed: Thank you, your comments and suggestions were much appriciated. Third, to everyone who put my on their favorites and alerts: thank you for brightening my day. Last, to those who recommended my story on other sites and put it on C2: thank you for spreading the word.

Thank you!

---Perplexity

PS: In a shameless piece of self-promotion, I have a few other stories:

Deviated World: A Remus Lupin sort-of-time-travel story.

Voldemort's Seventieth: A short piece on Voldemort's first real birthday party.

Notoriety: Features Mr. Ludo Bagman.

The Noose: A short song-fiction involving Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy.

The Collaborator: A Tonks fiction featuring time-travel, Voldemort and Igor Karkaroff.


End file.
